El hogar que somos tú y yo
by sinner.vs.saint
Summary: Sirius Black es un talentoso empresario bastante neurótico y malgeniado. Es sumamente desconfiado y distante excepto con su amigo James, quien un día le pide que se quede con un sirviente llamado Remus Lupin. El amable sirviente tratará de ganarse la confianza de su amo y tal vez ablandar un poco el corazón tan frio que aparenta tener. Advertencia: wolfstar, slash y abuso.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Han pasado años desde la última vez que publiqué algo (literalmente años!) Les confieso que mi motivación para escribir es que muchas de las historias que yo amaba en fueron abandonadas! Si ya no tengo que leer, voy a escribir. Y yo no abandono, que conste y quede firmado. Esta vez les presento una historias slash donde no sabemos lo que es el canon ni la vergüenza...Es un Another Universe en este juego de "Qué tal si…" tendremos a un Remus esclavo y a un Sirius bastante malvado, arrogante y abusivo ya veremos si cambia sus formas. Les recuerdo que los personajes y mundo no son de mi propiedad el fin de este escrito es el de entretener.

Advertencia: homosexualidad, violencia verbal, esclavitud, malas palabras, menciones de abuso físico, privación del chocolate y otros temas angustiosos.

**El hogar que somos tú y yo**

_Capítulo 1_

Sirius Black amaba a James Potter como si fuera su hermano de sangre, habían crecido juntos y pasado por innumerables alegrías y tristezas. Había sido James quien lo había alentado a asumir las riendas de la empresa familiar al fallecer sus padres y volverse muy exitoso a temprana edad. James quien lo había consolado tras la muerte de su hermano menor en la guerra. James quien había roto todos los vidrios de la casa de su última novia infiel. El buen James que lo había nombrado padrino de boda y próximamente padrino de su primer hijo. El adorado encajoso James_, hijodeputa_ James que había metido un vagabundo a su casa y estaba tratando de convencerlo que se lo quedara en casa por un plazo de 6 meses.

‒ ¡Por favor Sirius! No es un vagabundo, es un sirviente, y es un testigo muy importante en el juicio contra Pettigrew. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se desparezca o lo hagan desparecer…, tú me entiendes.

‒Pues tampoco me gustan los sirvientes, no confío en ellos y por eso no tengo. Si tan bien vigilado lo quieres tener quédatelo en tu casa.

‒No puedo, Lily está embarazada y este es un hombre lobo. No quiero que suelte pelo o algo que desate una alergia.

‒ ¡¿Es un qué?!

‒Hombre lobo, inofensivo, se mete a su jaulita cada luna llena, es muy limpio, habla y sabe atender muy bien las labores de casa.

‒ ¡Si dices que es tan seguro tener un jodido licántropo en casa quédatelo tú!

‒ Pero yo no tengo espacio para la jaula mi casa está llena de cosas de bebé.

‒ NO. E-N-E-O.

‒Ok, entiendo…quieres arriesgar la salud de tu futuro ahijado. Iré a decirle a Lily que prepare sus medicinas contra la alergia y el número de emergencias.

‒Hey, no me vengas con eso…¡con esa cara tampoco! Aghhh, lo haré.

‒ ¡Yay! ¡Puedes pasar Remus!

‒Ya está aquí sentando idiota. Tú mismo lo metiste ‒efectivamente estaba a un lado un joven bastante desaliñado mirando con ojos abarinos angustiados la conversación sobre él.

‒En fin, me tengo que ir. Este es su manual del ciclo lunar y esta es la jaula, se despliega. Por favor cuida de él yo te avisaré cuando tenga que interrogarlo y si todo sale bien a que declare en el ministerio ‒con esto dicho saltó del sofá y salió por la chimenea. En realidad se iba rápido para no dar lugar a que Sirius se arrepintiera.

El hermoso rostro de Sirius esta contorsionado en una mueca de ira contenida y sentía que la vena más prominente en la frente le iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Trataba de conservar la calma pensando que era un favor para su mejor amigo. Eso era, un favor y nada más. Terminado los juicios echaría a esa cosa a la calle y todo resuelto. Se dio la vuelta para encarar al objeto de su disgusto. Lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza y luego lo miró a los ojos.

‒Ya escuchaste, te quedarás aquí. Pero de ninguna manera vas a ser un invitado. No te tendré aquí gratis, limpiarás, cocinarás y cuidarás de mi casa. Te quedarás en este armario de la sala, no tengo cuarto de servidumbre. Nunca he tendido porque no me gustan los trepadores-clase-baja como tú. ¿Entiendes? ‒el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, temiendo siquiera hacer un sonido que provocara que lo lanzara por la puerta.

‒Bien, entiendo que has servido a otras casas antes así que creo que sabrás que hacer y como comportare. Quiero la comida a las 5 ya vas tarde. ¡Y ya levántate de mí jodido sillón antes de que le dejes una mancha permanente!

Con esas últimas palabras el sirviente, Remus, se levantó inmediatamente y se apresuró a la cocina. Sabiendo que el amo de la casa estaba buscando motivos para sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes decidió que se esforzaría al máximo por superar las expectativas e impresionarlo. Tal vez su deliciosa comida podría derretir aunque fuera un poco el hielo entre ambos.

Ahí el primer capítulo, espero poder actualizar pronto. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi primer review! no te voy a defraudar NatL, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir y darme follow!

Solo como recordatorio, los personajes y universo no me pertenecen, esta es una historia slash.

Advertencias: homosexualidad, violencia verbal, esclavitud, malas palabras, menciones de abuso físico, privación del chocolate y otros temas angustiosos.

_Capítulo 2_

Remus Lupin despertó en un pequeño armario y trataba de estirarse un poco, tanto como su restringido espacio se lo permitiera. Estaba bastante cansado y tenía frio aun así se sentía animado. Al amo Black no le había gustado para nada la comida del día anterior, pero esta vez tenía nuevas ideas para cocinarle algo de primera categoría. Si bien su amo nuevo era grosero, demandante y sarcástico su trato no se comparaba con la maldad de los_Pettigrew_, le daban escalofríos de solo recordar. Esta vez lo haría mejor y su amo estría contento de tenerlo.

Salió del armario muy arropado pues ese tipo de mansión era muy fría. Puso la calefacción para crear un ambiente más acogedor. Se dirigió a la cocina y siguió las recetas que estaban pegadas en el refrigerador, el señor Black era extremadamente cuidadoso con sus comidas, algo mencionó sobre verse en forma para unas fotografías. Justo cuando estaba sirviendo las porciones el amo llegó al comedor.

‒ ¿Pero qué te has creído poniendo la calefacción? ¿Quieres sentirte en la playa o algo así? Claro, como tú no vas a pagar las cuentas dispones de todos los aparatos.

‒Amo Black buenos días, pensé que le daría frio si se levantaba de la cama y venía aquí a desayunar. No es sano tener cambios bruscos de temperatura lo leí en unas de sus revistas que estaban en el armario ‒comentaba alegremente el sirviente. Sirius estaba algo sorprendido por la actitud tan relajada y mucho menos sumisa que el día anterior.

‒ ¿Pensar, leer? ¿Tú sabes leer?

‒ Por supuesto, podría leerle cuentos antes de dormir si gusta. Aunque a su edad mejor serían sus libros de fianzas o de esos cuentos eróticos para adultos, aunque creo que sería bastante incómodo para ambos.

‒Alto, alto_, shhh_. Creo que es más fácil tratar con los elfos domésticos, ellos no hablan tanto, obedecen y no hay que verlos siquiera. No hagas cosas que no te pida, limítate cumplir el programa que te preparé. Limpia y cocina como te lo he escrito y deja de hablarme con tanta confianza…emmm… R-Ram… ¿Cómo te llamas?

‒Remus Lupin, señor.

‒Remus Lupin, felicidades tu parloteo me quitó el hambre. Me voy al trabajo.

‒Oh, lo siento. Hay algo que pueda hac-…

Black había salido de la habitación cerrando de portazo, dejando la mesa puesta y a un sirviente confundido.

* * *

Y como se había arrepentido de no haber comido nada de desayuno ahora que estaba ahogado en papeleo urgente. Sirius Black desde muy joven se había hecho cargo de las propiedades y negocios de su familia de sangre pura y tras una serie de traiciones de sus colegas tuvo que aprender a administrar todo por su cuenta.

En estos momentos tan complicados a una lechuza se le ocurrió entrar por la ventana, y la habría corrido de ahí con todo y su paquete si no la hubiera reconocido, era su propio animal enviado desde casa. Bastante inusual si vivía solo, bueno y con el sirviente. Al abrir el paquete resultó ser comida casera de un aroma delicioso incluso estaba caliente. Anoche le había dicho al sirviente que su comida era basura pero la verdad era que tenía un gusto exquisito. Sirius devoraba el platillo gustosamente y notó un segundo sobre atado a la lechuza. Al abrirlo se quedó atónito, contenía unas escrituras muy importantes que debía firmar y entregar esa tarde. Sin darse cuenta las había olvidado en casa.

¿Pero cómo había sabido que necesitaría esos papeles? Y la comida, era como si le leyera la mente. Por si fuera poco incluía una nota explicativa, sí, al parecer el sirviente también sabía escribir.

"Amo Black, dejó unos papeles en su cama, me dio la impresión de que anoche se quedó dormido leyéndolos y que debían ser importantes para hoy por eso se los envío. También empaqué mi especialidad en caso de que hoy no tenga tiempo de ir a un restaurante. Disculpe las molestias. R.L."

Honestamente no esperaba que un hombre lobo pudiera mostrar tantos signos de inteligencia. Hasta se portaba como un humano, y por primera vez vio las ventajas de la servidumbre. Interesante sin duda Remus Lupin.


	3. Chapter 3

Helo, nuevo día nuevo capítulo. yo sé que van a odiar mucho a este Sirius en los próximos capìtulos pero me encanta poner de villanos a los personajes que amo XD creo mis demás historias seguirán más o menos con esa premisa. Sí, otras historias Wolfstar, yay! NatLB eres una amor gracias por el apoyo! (me seco las làgrimas) Axriel gracias por los fav/follow me alegraste el día.

Advertencia: homosexualidad, violencia verbal, esclavitud, menciones de abuso físico, privación del chocolate y otros temas angustiosos. (hay qu ser bastante hijodeputa para privar del chocolate).

_Capítulo 3_

Había pasado la primer semana que Sirius Black había adquirido un sirviente temporal y tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte el chico era muy útil y realmente brillante para comprender sus necesidades. Y por otro lado no le obedecía en todo y hasta se había atrevido a negarle cosas que decía que no eran muy saludables por lo que no podía esperar para lanzarlo de su casa de una patada en el trasero, a ver si se le quitaba esa tonta sonrisa de amabilidad. En serio, ¿por qué le sonreía tanto?, ¿o él mismo era un amargado…? ¡nah!

‒Señor Black. Bienvenido a casa.

‒Me jode que me digas señor Black, soy Sirius. Mi padre era el señor Black.

‒ Sí señor Sirius.

‒ Sin "señor" o "amo" me hace sentir viejo.

‒ Sí Sirius.

‒ Pero no me hables con tanta confianza, sigo siendo tu superior.

‒ Perdón señor Black.

‒¡AGHHH!

De pronto la chimenea se llenó de un brillante polvo esmeralda y James Potter se materializó en la mansión. ‒ ¿Qué tal Siri, ya te entiendes con tu nueva mascota? ‒saludó Potter alegremente. ‒Lily te manda galletas.

‒Cierra la boca James, tú lo metiste aquí. Es un desastre y ni siquiera ha sido luna llena. Tampoco veo que te esté siendo de mucha ayuda con tu investigación. ‒mencionó indignado comiendo al instante las galletas y dejando migajas por todos lados, pos supuesto Remus le juntaba las migajas con la mano al momento.

‒A eso vengo, quiero que Remus venga conmigo y me muestre la casa _Pettigrew_. ¿Sabes los pasajes secretos no? ‒a tal pregunta Remus palideció.

‒Sí señor Potter, disculpe que pregunte amm… ¿e-el señor Pe-Pettigrew padre estará ahí? ‒respondió nervioso.

‒ No, ya fue arrestado, su hijo está huyendo y la esposa está viviendo con su hermana. No sabemos qué tan involucrados estén la esposa y el hijo con este asunto de los mortífagos. En cierta medida tus declaraciones van a ayudarnos a llevarlos a prisión. Oye, tranquilo estas protegido, solo dinos lo que sabes y muéstranos el lugar no te pasará nada porque vienes con los aurores.

Claramente asustado Lupin asintió. Y desde el momento que cruzó la puerta se vio absorto en sus pensamientos y la angustia de tener que regresar a esa casa que tenía tan malos recuerdos para él. La propiedad Pettigrew tenía defensas contra artefactos mágicos por lo que debieron llegar en un automóvil muggle, Sirus decidió darse el día libre y también involucrarse en la visita. Remus intuía que su amo tenía una rencilla personal contra esa familia, después de todo habían estado extremos opuestos durante la reciente guerra.

Le tomó un cuarto de hora los aurores romper las maldiciones que resguardaban las puertas, una vez dentro Remus les indicó donde estaban las trampas más peligrosas. Se dispusieron a recorrer las habitaciones secretas donde se organizaban reuniones de mortífagos, esos lugares donde las traiciones más crueles se habían llevado a cabo.

James Potter se mostraba furioso por la sangre tan fría de los Pettigrew quienes se habían hecho pasar por personas de confianza en la Orden del Fénix y fervientes luchadores contra Lord Voldemort y poderío. Cuando en realidad estaba apoyándolo y traicionado a las familias de media sangre y nacidos de muggles. ¿Cuántos asesinatos habían planeado en esas habitaciones?, ¿a cuántos inocentes les había fallado por no haber visto el engaño a tiempo?

Lo que más perturbaba la mente de Potter era pensar que él nunca había sospechado en lo mínimo de Pettigrew hijo. Peter había sido compañero de habitación de él y Sirius en Hogwarts, un chico que nunca fue brillante o sobresaliente, siempre mostrándose tranquilo y respetuoso. Tal vez esa confianza hasta le habría costado la vida de no haber quedado expuesto como traidor después del caso de los Longbottom. La pérdida de vidas más lamentable y que terminó con la guerra.

James no podía quitarse de la mente que el caso Longbottom pudo haberle pasado a su familia. Que si la profecía en la que había creído Voldemort hubiera apuntado a su esposa embarazada serían ellos los muertos. Tal vez la maldición de Voldemort también se le hubiera reflejado al atacarlos y terminado con la guerra o tal vez se habría salido con la suya…no lo sabría nunca, lo único que podía hacer era honrar las muertes de sus amigos Alice y Frank y ofrecerle un mundo más seguro al ya huérfano bebé Neville. Haría todo lo posible por que Peter Pettigrew y los demás mortífagos se pudrieran por el resto de su vida en una celda de Azkaban.

‒Auror Potter tiene que ver esta habitación parece un cuarto de tortura para muggles.

‒Sí, también revisen el sótano.

* * *

En el sótano se encontraban Sirius, dos aurores y el sirviente que les estaba mostrando las salidas secretas, con ello podrían tener algunas pistas de la huida de Pettigrew hijo. A Sirius le llamó la atención una enorme jaula que estaba ahí mismo, parecía tener los barrotes salpicados de sangre.

‒ ¿Qué mierda es esto, más celdas de tortura? ¿Cuántas más necesitan?

‒Oh, no. Esa era mi jaula de transformación, aquí pasaba las lunas llenas.

‒ ¿¡Mierda, te alimentaban con muggles, esa es sangre de ellos!?

‒No señor, digo, Sirius. Esa sangre es mía, me hacían pelear con otros hombres lobo por diversión y para hacer apuestas, difícilmente llegué a ganar alguna pelea según mi amo pero de cualquier manera le era entretenido ‒dijo Remus con una expresión facial de aparente calma, pero Sirius notó que retorcía los bordes de su suéter con gran angustia. Sintió una presión en el pecho.

‒ ¿No vas a anotar eso en el reporte? ‒dijo Sirius dirigiéndose al segundo auror pero sin perder de vista al licántropo.

‒ ¿Qué cosa señor? Ah, lo de las peleas bestias no es ilegal. No vale la pena mencionarlo ya tenemos bastante material para incriminarlos en delitos serios‒. Los aurores se dieron la vuelta hacia las escaleras y regresar a la sala.

Sirius tuvo que hacer uso de lo que le quedaba de autocontrol para no estallar ante una respuesta tan fría, si bien no era un delito sabía que no estaba bien y no esperaba que los aurores se mostraran tan insensibles. Se dispuso a mirar en los alrededores del sótano, mientras Remus parecía congelado en su lugar.

El horripilante sótano era tan frio como un congelador de carnes, oscuro y sucio. Tenía una colchoneta, varias prendas de ropa muy vieja y libros en una esquina de la habitación.

‒ Aquí dormías también los demás días. ¿Son tus cosas aquellas? ‒preguntó Sirius, Remus saltó un poco por la pregunta y se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

‒ ¿Qué edad tenías cuando te trajeron?

‒ No recuerdo…no sé. Pero era un niño muy pequeño, fui mordido a los 5 años después de eso mis padres me entregaron a la agencia de servicios mágicos y me pusieron en el registro. Tal vez pasó un año antes de que me compraran los Pettigrew. Nunca les gustaron los elfos domésticos y quisieron algo más exótico, por eso me eligieron. Me trajeron aquí y solo hasta hace unas semanas escapé en mi forma de lobo, al transformarme de nuevo me presenté en la oficina de aurores para que me ayudaran y les interesó mi testimonio sobre algunos mortífagos que venían a ver las peleas de lobos.

Sirius se quedó igual de estático que Lupin, al oír la versión resumida de su miserable vida en ese lugar. Podía entender por qué los aurores no habían levantado un dedo para ayudar a una creatura oscura pero al verlo tan vulnerable sentía lástima por el chico. Sabía que apenas había cumplido 17 años y ya había sido explotado de las maneras más horribles. La justicia no protegía a los de su clase no eran considerados siquiera animales por ello los amos podían disponer de ellos sin temor a las consecuencias. Tan fácil matarlos y conseguirse uno nuevo. Eran triste pero la servidumbre era la única opción para esas criaturas, ser esclavo o ser exterminados.

Con una gentileza poco usual Sirius guio a Remus hacia la salida poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Remus le agradeció el gesto de amabilidad, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió protegido. Esa cálida mano sobre su hombro sin temor, asco ni prejuicio significaba todo para él. Al salir de la propiedad se sentía la pesadumbre en el ambiente habían visto cosas terribles, y con estas nuevas evidencias podrían armar el caso y con suerte encontrar a Peter vivo para hacerlo pagar.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! capìtulo 4 Espero que lo disfruten mis lindos lectores! ojalà se animen a dar follow o review para apoyar la historia si está siendo de su agrado. XD yo sé que al la mayoría nos gusta el fluff pero déjenlos que sufran tantito muajajajajajaja que mala persona U_u.

warnings: abuso verbal, menciones de violencia. los personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen.

_Capítulo 4_

La luna llena resultó bastante fácil de sobrellevar para Sirius, el hechizo de registro tatuado en la piel del sirviente le obligaba a meterse a su jaula de plata para transformarse, este metal lo debilitaba tanto que la bestia se mantuvo acurrucada en el centro para no quemarse con los barrotes. Y a la mañana siguiente Lupin se encontraba sirviéndole el desayuno como de costumbre. Se notaba más pálido y lento de lo normal pero tenía el ánimo de siempre. Si Lupin se sentía mal por lo menos lo disimulaba muy bien.

‒ Sirius, recogeré tu ropa de la tintorería. ¿Hay algo más que desees, provisiones?

‒ hhhmgf.

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ No me interrumpas cuando leo el periódico.

‒Lo siento mucho es que de verdad necesitaba saber.

‒ Bah, de cualquier manera haces lo que se te da la gana, adivina mi mente como siempre. Hoy regreso temprano así que ten todo listo.

Y así salió de casa, apresurado como todos los días y Remus se quedó tan confundido como siempre. Era ya una rutina que se repetía diariamente y sin pensarlo mucho ambos estaban contentos de que así fuera.

* * *

Esa tarde el trabajo era tan demandante como siempre, pero por indicaciones de su médico Sirius decidió que recortaría su ritmo de trabajo. Le había costado mucho decidirse pero iba a perder algunos negocios ya que finalmente ganaba cantidades obscenas de dinero al año y tenía una fortuna ahorrada, no necesitaba tanto estrés en su joven vida y las enfermedades que con ello venían.

Tal vez ahora podría ir a beber a los clubes, salir con chicas, conseguirse una motocicleta muggle y hacerle adaptaciones como pasatiempo, siempre quiso hacer eso. No tenía nada concreto para gastar su nuevo tiempo libre, pero de verdad necesitaba vivir sin una presión arterial letal. Desafortunadamente la presión se le iba a subir al cielo con lo que estaba a punto de ver al asomarse por la ventana.

Frente a sus oficinas estaba un tumulto de mirones siendo testigos de una especie de accidente, incluso había una camilla y algo que parecía ser un cuerpo debajo de la sábana blanca. Entre los aurores en la escena estaba su amigo James quien lo saludó y se apresuró a encontrarlo dentro del edificio.

‒ ¡Sirius! ¿Remus está en casa?

‒ ¡¿Qué pregunta es esa, qué tiene que ver Remus?! ¿Qué pasó allá?

‒Mira Sirius, es un asesinato. Acaban de encontrar el cadáver de un hombre joven de cabello castaño, delgado, estatura media, de vestimenta pobre. Le dejaron el rostro irreconocible por los golpes. No sabemos su identidad.

‒No…no es él… ¡**NO ES**! ¿Por qué me preguntas por Remus si no podría ser él?

‒ ¡Sirius tranquilo, espera!

Black echó a correr a la chimenea más cercana, tenía que llegar a casa. Jamás debió dejarlo salir de casa, James se lo había confiado para que lo mantuviera lejos de las calles por unos meses y ahora estaba muerto, no, no podía ser.

‒ ¡Lupin! ¡Lupin! ¡Carajo Lupin ven aquí ahora!

Silencio.

‒** ¡Remus!**

Silencio en toda la casa.

‒**¡NO! ¡TÚ NO ME PUEDE HACER ESTO! ¡TIENES QUE…! Merlín…**

Sirius Black se había quebrado, el estrés y la angustia lo habían sobrepasado y las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas mientras sus manos se le enredaban en el cabello. Ya no podía lidiar con más pérdidas por mínimas que fueran. No desde la muerte de su hermanito…Regulus.

‒Regulus…

‒ ¿Señor Black? ¿Sirius?

‒ **¿Remus? ¡¿Imbécil dónde estabas?!** ‒Black interrogaba furioso y fuera de sí.

‒ Y-yo estaba en el techo, reparando. ‒Respondió Lupin realmente asustado por la reacción tan extrema.

‒ **¿Saliste hoy? ¡¿Responde rápido?!**

‒ S-Sí, c-como dije en la mañana, necesitaba r-recoger su traje.

‒ No tienes permiso para salir de ahora en adelante, ¿entendiste? Estúpido.

‒ Sí.

‒Mierda… ¿Qué estás mirando?

‒ Perdón, iré a traerle agua.

Sirius logró trepar al sillón más cercano increíblemente cansado, tembloroso y muy avergonzado de su reacción precipitada. Pero en su defensa la descripción del muerto encajaba perfectamente con la de Remus, tan perfecto que sospechaba que no había sido coincidencia. Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien estaba buscando a Remus para evitar que siguiera hablando de los asuntos privados de la casa Pettigrew, tenía que enviar rápidamente un mensaje a su amigo Potter.

Por su parte Remus Lupin no se explicaba qué acababa de pasar, ya se había acostumbrado a los altibajos emocionales de Sirius, no debía reaccionar a ellos pues sabía que era su forma de ser. Pero esta vez de verdad sentía que él había causado el problema, algo debía haber hecho muy muy mal para que reaccionara de esa manera aunque no se explicaba qué era. Había limpiado la casa como de costumbre, organizado los libros por temas en lugar de por título, salido por las compras, reparado las goteras y se había encontrado con el amo llorando y gritando incontrolablemente en el suelo de la sala. Había hecho mucho énfasis en que no quería que saliera de casa, tal vez tampoco debería salir al jardín no quería volver a angustiarlo de esa manera.

El amo estaba tan raro que esa noche, después del alboroto, incluso lo había invitado a ver una película en la sala, lo dejó sentarse en el suelo obviamente. Pero el simple hecho que le dirigiera la palabra para otra cosa que no fuera un insulto o una orden le conmovía profundamente. Incluso había podido comentar la película sin que el amo se enfadara, cosa rara hasta habían reído juntos. El amo Sirius era muy guapo cuando estaba relajado, hasta se notaba lo joven que era. A los 23 años ya era un empresario exitoso, pero ello había consumido mucho de su vivacidad. En esos escasos momentos su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación y sus ojos grises se llenaban de calidez.

* * *

Esa noche Remus se acostó muy contento y agradecido de estar en esa casa. Cada vez más crecía en él la esperanza de que Sirius le permitiera quedarse a trabajar ahí. Le aterraba pensar en que tendría que regresar a la agencia de sirvientes mágicos y ser vendido a otra familia, amaría poder quedarse con Sirius, quien en este tiempo le había dado un lugar seguro donde dormir, comida y lo más importante: jamás le había puesto las manos encima.

Abrazó su almohada con fuerza y cerró los ojos ensoñando. Deseando que todo fuera mejor para él, imaginando su vida como un estudiante de la misma edad que Sirius, yendo a los colegios juntos y siendo amigos. Graduándose y convirtiéndose en sanador. Esa habría sido su vida ideal.

En lugar de todo eso fue mordido y abandonado por su familia…En fin, no había nada de malo soñar con las cosas que le gustaría tener, así que esa noche durmió tranquilo.


	5. Chapter 5

Que tal amados lectores, Arau, MichiAGP gracias por el follow bienvenidos *-*! NatLB jajajajaja me encantan tu comentarios! Axriel eres un sol, ustedes hacen que mi corazón se esponje como un panquesito en el horno :D Si les está gustando esta historia recuerden estar pendientes porque actualizo muy pronto. besos!

Advertencias: esclavitud, malas palabras, menciones de abuso físico y demás bastardeces.

_Capítulo 5_

Que rápido pasaba el tiempo, la vida de Sirius había dado un giro inesperado. Ahora con menos trabajo podía tener tiempo para él y extrañamente se creó una nueva rutina involucrando a su sirviente. Era la primera vez en su vida que comía de manera saludable tres veces al día y podía acostarse temprano. Eso jamás había pasado incluso cuando era pequeño, cuando a pesar de que estaba rodeado de niñeras y servidumbre ellos tenían que ceder a sus caprichos y terminaba haciendo lo que le diera la gana fuera adecuado o no.

Cuando sus padres estaban vivos él fue un rebelde, obteniendo siempre lo que quería. Vivía peligrosamente entre drogas alcohol y mujeres. Sus padres eran autoritarios y siempre sintió la necedad de antagonizarles. Tanta era la fricción entre ellos que amenazaron con desheredarlo y quitarle los beneficios de su apellido. Y lo habrían hecho de no haber sido por la muerte de Regulus.

Por culpa de sus padres, al involucrarlo con los mortífagos, Regulus había quedado atrapado en un ataque a los 15 años perdiendo así la vida. Orion Black estaba tan arrepentido y angustiado después del hecho que se quitó la vida unas semanas después. Walburga, madre de Sirius murió de tristeza pero al menos lograron quedar en buenos términos. Al quedarse sin familia se refugió en el trabajo, tratando de honrar la memoria de su hermano enderezando su vida y restableciendo el buen nombre de los Black. Nunca se recuperó de ese duro golpe y quedar solo en una mansión a la que no podía llamara hogar.

De por si tenía pocos amigos y los que le quedaban estaban viajando por el mundo o casados con una pelirroja muy muy embarazada, así que los visitantes a su casa eran escasos. Se sentía bastante patético al necesitar la compañía de un hombre lobo, pero era la verdad **lo necesitaba**. Quería sentir que habría alguien esperándolo en casa todos los días. Remus era como una dulce ama de casa y él su esposo, y sí, se pateaba mentalmente cada vez que le venía esa imagen ridícula a la mente.

¿Pero había otra forma de decirlo? Se encargaba de alimentarlo, limpiar, acompañarlo, escuchar sus historias. Y lo más importante: darle lo que necesitaba aun si no era lo que deseaba. Nunca se sintió tan cuidado, nadie le había sido tan devoto.

Una de esas noches de lectura tranquila, observó a su sirviente viendo muy emocionado unos catálogos sobre el museo de arte local. Fascinado por cómo las pinturas se movían sus ojos ámbar destellaba.

‒ Llegaron nuevas piezas al museo, yo patrociné la apertura de una nueva sala y restauración de las pinturas más viejas ‒comentó Sirius casualmente.

‒Son tan hermosas, las vi en tus libros. Estaban en un museo francés, y esa dos en una bóveda en Italia‒ comentó el lobo emocionado.

‒Exactamente, ¿entonces cuando no estoy pasas el tiempo leyendo?

‒Sí, solo cuando termino mis labores diarias‒ respondió Remus, no muy seguro si su amo estaba preguntado o iba a regañarlo por perder el tiempo.

‒Bien, ¿qué más te gusta leer? ¿Qué por qué me ves así? Puedes contarme.

‒L-libros de magia, solo por curiosidad‒ dijo Remus temiendo lo peor.

‒ No tiene nada de malo‒ Sirius rio fuertemente. ‒Hasta parece que te hubiera atrapado con una revista pornográfica. En fin ¿has aprendido algún hechizo nuevo?

Remus lo miraba como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

‒No señor, la gente como yo no tiene permiso de usar magia…

‒ ¿Cómo?

‒A excepción de los elfos domésticos los demás sirvientes no tenemos permitido lanzar hechizos o acceder a educación que tenga que ver en lo mínimo con hechicería. Tal vez por miedo a rebeliones o algo así.

‒…

‒ Sirius… ¿estás enojado conmigo?

‒ Déjame ver si entiendo bien. ¿Tú has estado haciendo TODAS las labores domésticas sin usar magia porque lo tienes prohibido?

‒Sí.

‒ Cuando yo te digo que limpies mi ropa, ¿tú de verdad lavas mi ropa con agua y esos productos de limpieza? ¿No con evanesco, ni algún otro hechizo? ¡¿Limpias las ventanas de quinto piso usando una escalera no levitando?! **¡¿Qué carajos Lupin!?**

‒Perdón.

‒ ¡No te disculpes!

Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de algo que era tan obvio, con razón el pobre chico terminaba rendido. ¡Sin magia! no se lo esperaba. Solo daba por sentado que Lupin iba a cumplir con todo sin preguntarse cómo lo hacía. Tal vez debería darle un día libre o algo así, no era regalarle nada se lo había ganado trabajando duro.

‒En fin. ¿Quieres ir?

‒ ¿Eh?

‒Al museo.

‒¡Me encantaría! ‒respondió efusivo luego se le apagó la emoción ‒bueno, sé que no es lugar para gente como yo, aun así sería bonito que algún día pueda ir.

‒Ve a ponerte algo bonito. Vamos a ir hoy.

Remus se mantuvo en su lugar, estaba acostumbrado a que el amo lo emocionara con algo para luego reírse de él. No le molestaba, pero no quería que la broma llegara tan lejos para creérsela de verdad.

‒ ¿Qué esperas? Ves estos boletos, vamos a ir. Es una orden y más te vale que estés listo en 20 minutos o cancelaré todo.

‒ ¡Por Merlín, gracias amo!

Corrió emocionado a alistarse. Sirius ya estaba listo, podría vestirse con un costal de patatas y aun así parecer que había acabado de salir de una pasarela de moda. Simplemente había nacido elegante. Esperó a Remus en la sala. A los 10 minutos salió de su aramio con expresión angustiada. _¿Ahora qué?_

‒ Disculpa Sirius, creo que no podré ir contigo.

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

‒Dijiste que me cambiara y…es que yo…perdón pero no tengo nada bonito que ponerme. Al menos no algo que te pueda avergonzar en público. Lo siento traté de encontrar lo menos desgatado pero…lo siento mucho.

Sirius lo miró de pies a cabeza, la vestimenta tan pobre, poco menos roto que su conjunto anterior. Le enterneció un poco que había tratado de verse lo mejor posible. Y como a él siempre le gustó llevar la contraria lo llevaría de todos modos sin fijarse en lo que todos pudieran decir.

‒ Escucha con atención cuando salgamos mantente cerca de mí, no te separes. No te vayas con extraños. Si ves a alguien que reconozcas como mortífago inmediatamente tienes que decirme. ¿Está claro? Sube al auto.

Remus no podía creer su buena suerte.


	6. Chapter 6

Damas y caballero mis actualizaciones son un regalo de amor! XD espero que les gusten...algún día haré una historia que sea: me gustas-te gusto-cogemos. jajajajaja mientras, aguanten el drama por favor! Si gustan dejar reviews anónimas está bien! besos! Especiales besos y abrazos a NatLB que siempre me levanta el animo con sus reviews!

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

Sirius sabía que era arriesgado sacar a Remus, después del incidente del joven asesinado. Pero se sintió capaz de protegerlo. Además estrían en un lugar público con vigilancia muy estricta pagada por las personas más ricas del mundo mágico.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del museo supo que el riesgo había valido la pena. Remus irradiaba felicidad. Se notaba que nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso. Recorrieron las salas y Remus le contaba alegremente todo lo que había leído sobre las pinturas en exhibición. Qué perrito tan inteligente, un desperdicio de cerebro siendo un simple sirviente.

Toda la tarde a Sirius le llovieron los saludos hipócritas y coqueteos, sabían que estaba cargado de dinero y su buen aspecto era también un imán de atención no requerida. Se mantuvo diplomático, al caer la noche se celebraría la presentación de la nueva colección con cena y baile. Al pasar a la sala la decoración era toda elegancia con luces plateadas flotando en el techo semejando estrellas, las mesas, sillas y fuentes eran de oro hechas para complacer a sus más finos inversores.

Todo iba maravillosamente hasta que Sirius se topó con su ex prometida. Su infiel, cruel y desalmada novia Alexa. Le hubiera encantado pretender que no la conocía pero prácticamente colisionaron el uno con el otro en la puerta del salón. Se veía preciosa…

Ella le pidió que hablaran en privado, él nunca había podido resistirse a esos ojos y esa boca. Aceptó, mandando a Remus a buscar una mesa y pedir una botella de vino de su elección. No tardaría tenía que terminar su asunto con ella de una vez por todas, despedirse de una buena vez y para siempre.

Alexa sabía cómo trabajar a Sirius, siempre lo tuvo comiendo de su mano. Y pasados 10 minutos de disculpas y promesas ambos se encontraban en el baño besándose desesperadamente y luego salieron al hotel donde ella era huésped para descargar toda la pasión que llevaban contenida. Era eso o estallar.

* * *

‒ Te Amo Siri…

‒Lexa, tengo algo que decirte. Me lastimaste mucho cuando te fuiste con Charles antes de la boda, yo hubiera dado todo por ti. Pensé que nunca iba a recuperarme pero hoy cuando te vi tan hermosa y entregada decidí que iba a cogerte fuerte y duro como la perra en celo que eres. Adiós Alexandra, hija de la gran puta. No me vuelvas a buscar.

Y con esa declaración salió del hotel con una sonrisa triunfadora, se sintió liberado al vengarse de alguien que había roto su corazón y su confianza. De quien lo había manipulado y traicionado hasta el último momento de su relación. No le importaba realmente si estaba mal lo que había hecho solo sabía que se sentía muy bien.

Durante todo el trayecto a casa su mente se mantuvo en la boda fallida, la humillación y dolor por el que pasó. Al pasar por la puerta se sentía como un desastre y se recostó en su sillón favorito de la sala. Varios minutos después notó la puerta del armario de Remus abierta.** ¡Sin Remus dentro! **¡Carajo!

Sirius manejó a toda velocidad hacia el museo, se estacionó incluso en la banqueta cerca de la entrada del salón donde (gracias Merlín) la fiesta un seguía aunque ya con muy pocos invitados. Ninguno de ellos era Remus. Sirius estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Corrió a través de las salas aún abiertas del museo y nada. Iba a llamar a los aurores, ¡tal vez estaba secuestrado! Hasta que al fin lo vio. Un pequeño bulto en las escaleras de la entrada, abrazándose para conservar el calor corporal ante la crudeza del viento nocturno.

‒ ¡Remus! Está helando aquí afuera, ¿por qué no me esperaste adentro? ‒Sirius se sintió un bastardo hipócrita preguntando eso después de haberlo abandonado en ese lugar por horas.

‒ Sirius, es que…me sacaron. Traté de pedir el vino que me dijiste pero creyeron que me había metido a la fiesta sin permiso y no quisieron atenderme. Les dije que venía contigo, y cuando no regresaste me lanzaron.

‒ ¿Ah sí? Vamos adentro.

‒ ¿P-para qué?

‒No me gusta cómo te trataron.

Sirius lo llevó adentro, donde inmediatamente se acercaron los meseros a tratar de atenderle.

‒ Remus, quiero que señales a la persona que ordenó que te sacaran.

‒Pero Sirius…

‒Se buen niño.

Remus señaló al capitán de meseros. El hombre miraba con pánico al chico que había tratado mal hace unas horas ahora acompañado por el mismísimo Sirius Black.

‒Ven aquí.

‒Sí, Señor Black. Gusta un postre.

‒Claro que gusto un postre, pero no lo servirás tú. ¿Quieres decirme por qué corriste a mi sirviente? Tiene su boleto de entrada, yo mismo se lo di.

‒Emmm… sí vi el pase, pero para ser honesto él no se ve… no cumple con la etiqueta del lugar señor, pensé que se trataba de alguien ajeno.

‒Esa no era tu decisión sino mía, yo lo traje y esta exposición está aquí gracias a mí y también pagué por estas salas así que tengo derechos sobre este lugar. Estás despedido, no volverás a trabajar en esta ciudad.

‒S-Señor…

‒Recoge tus cosas.

Sintió una delicada presión en el brazo, la mano de Remus, él lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

‒Por favor amo Sirius, no lo despidas.

‒Esta persona hizo que pasaras horas en el frio. ¿De verdad lo estás defendiendo?

‒Él solo sigue las reglas que le enseñaron, no tenía forma de saber que yo de verdad venía contigo. Es demasiado cruel dar la orden de que no pueda ganarse la vida solo por un error. Podría tener familia e hijos, por favor no lo despidas.

Miró al trabajador a los ojos y parecía al borde de las lágrimas. ‒Te tomas muchas confianzas Lupin, pero está bien, hoy les daré por su lado. No quiero que algo así se vuelva a repetir señor capitán de meseros a menos que quiera ser capitán de basureros.

‒Entiendo señor, gracias.

‒ Vamos a casa Remus.

El hombre hizo un gesto de agradecimiento también para Remus, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sirius. Remus acababa de salvarle el pellejo a alguien que lo había tratado mal, era genuinamente una buena persona. Hoy se había reencontrado con a Alexandra, quien era en apariencia perfección pero tenía el corazón podrido, no pudo evitar pensar que Remus era el opuesto. Honesto, sincero, trabajador y para nada vengativo…ojalá él mismo pudiera aprender algunas cosas de él.

* * *

No se apuren yo cacheteo a Sirius! Paciencia mis lectores!


	7. Chapter 7

Amores mios, me tengo que dar un respiro ya no voy a escribir más por lo menos en dos meses más...jajajajaja, cómo creen? Escribir para ustedes alegra mis días, así que esperen las actualizaciones diarias, yo no abandono. Gracias Axriel, lalatosa, NatLB por tomarse el tiempo para apoyarme! Recuerden que tengo 2 historias ya terminadas en mi perfil en caso que quieran leer algo más en español...pero lean las advertencias antes de entrar por favor!

Advertencias: vas a llorar mucho, ganas de romper narices, mal lenguaje.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Dos semanas después a Remus le sorprendió una visita tocando a la puerta. Era un joven alto rubio con mechones rojizos decía ser amigo de Sirius y sí debía ser un buen amigo ya que los hechizos de defensa no se activaron con su presencia. Traía mucho equipaje parecía que iba a quedarse. Remus lo atendió en seguida cargando sus maletas.

‒ Gracias bonito, vaya, vaya, de todos los amigos de Sirius eres el más amable ‒dijo el hombre fijando sus ojos en el trasero de Remus cuando se agachó para colocar las cosas en su lugar.

‒ ¿Garrett? ‒Llegó Sirius a la sala, un poco adormilado. ‒pensé que llegarías mañana.

‒ ¿Qué tal guapo?, te ves delicioso recién levantado y sin camisa así mismo te puedo tomar las fotos.

‒ Gary, si me tomaras fotos así para la revista harías explotar los ovarios de tus lectoras.

Sorbiendo vino importado de las copas más elegantes de la casa esto dos hombres comenzaron a platicar animadamente sobre sus viajes, conquistas y negocios recientes. Garrett siendo dueño de una de las revistas de sociales más leídas del país había decidido hacer él mismo las sesiones fotográficas con los solteros más codiciados. Especialmente con su amigo de colegio Sirius Black votado como el número uno por tres años consecutivos.

‒Y Sirius, ya veo que estás saliendo con alguien.

‒No, ¿con quién si no tengo tiempo?

‒Me recibió en la puerta tu amiguito, bastante guapo. ¿Es uno de esos que se creen poetas? Digo, por su estilo de ropa.

‒Tantas drogas te están jodiendo el cerebro Gary, no tengo a ningún amigo guapo en casa que…oh ¡NO!

‒ Me gusta su estilo intelectual-vagabundo-chic quedaría bien en la sección de moda alternativa quisiera tomarle unas fotos. ¿De qué te ríes?

Sirius estaba ahogado en carcajadas y apenas pudo controlarse para hablar. ‒Tu creíste que…no, no, esto es demasiado bueno. Remus no es mi novio si siquiera mi amigo, es un sirviente. Como un elfo doméstico.

‒ ¡Sí cómo no! Te la voy a creer, no existen los sirvientes con una cara como esa. No me quieres decir para que no lo vaya a publicar.

‒ ¡Que no es nada mío, te digo!

‒ No te creo, desde que te conozco nunca has tenido sirvientes. Si estaba aquí tan temprano es porque seguro pasó la noche contigo.

‒ ¡Remus!

‒ Dime, Sirius. ‒El licántropo se paró a un lado de Black.

‒ ¡Ja! ¿Ves cómo te llama por tu nombre Sirius?, los sirvientes no hacen eso. Ya dime que se aman.

El tono burlón y aire de triunfo de Garrett provocó que el ánimo de Sirius cambiara radicalmente, le lanzaba dagas con la mirada y con una peligrosa voz baja le habló a Remus.

‒ Remus, quieres decirle a mi amigo, que grado de estudios tienes.

‒ ¿Eh? Pues...ningún grado, yo nunca he ido a la escuela.

‒Oh, ya veo educado en casa con tutores, yo también hasta los 15 años. Sirius y yo nos conocimos después en el colegio.

‒No, Remus dile por qué no fuiste a la escuela y a qué te dedicas actualmente.

‒Yo soy un licántropo estoy registrado en la agencia de servicios mágicos. Yo limpio, cocino y atiendo al señor Black, quien me ha pedido que le llame por su primer nombre yo tengo que obedecerle en todo.

‒Ya lo ves Gary, es hombre lobo esclavo, más bajo que un animal. ¿Entiendes por qué llamarlo mi novio es lo más estúpido que puedes decir? Él no es NADIE, y nunca será más que un limpia pisos y cuando lo eche a la calle también terminará limpiando pisos o vendiendo su cuerpo por sobras de comida. No es nada para mí.

Con estas últimas crueles palabras derramó el resto del vino sobre la alfombra y con la mirada le ordenaba a Remus que limpiara en el momento y así demostrar que todo lo que Sirius decía era verdad. Y así lo hizo, tuvo que ponerse de rodillas al instante y limpiar, tragarse lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo, aguantar las lágrimas de vergüenza y cualquier sonido que pudiera hacer su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Eso era lo que manchaba la alfombra en realidad, no eran vidrios rotos de la copa era su corazón, no era vino era su sangre. El último rescoldo de sangre humana y digna que le quedaban en el cuerpo.

Limpiaba en silencio bajo la mirada fría de Sirius Black y la atónita reacción de Garrett, quien al darse cuenta de que en verdad se trataba de un esclavo cambió abruptamente el tema. Todo heredero de familia de sangre pura sabía que los esclavos no valían ser vistos u oídos ni ser tema de conversación, ahora era el mejor momento para aplicar esta regla de etiqueta. Los dos hombres se fueron al estudio para sacar las fotografías y Remus corrió a su armario apenas terminó de limpiar.

Fue ahí dentro, en la seguridad de su almohada donde estallo en llanto. Pocas veces se había sentido tan humillado, y eso ya era mucho decir. Y no entendía por qué lloraba, Sirius no había dicho nada que no fuera verdad, era algo que había sabido desde pequeño. Aunque de alguna manera siempre tuvo la esperanza de salir de esa situación, por ello aprendió a leer y escribir por su propia cuenta, una parte de él no perdió la esperanza de educarse y tener un trabajo digno como los demás magos. Hasta hoy en que se dio cuenta de la realidad, era un monstruo y lo sería por el resto de su vida. Nunca podría aspirar más que a tres opciones: esclavitud, prostitución o ejecución. Incluso las tres a la vez, a nadie le importaría lo que pasara con una bestia como él.

Lloró tanto que sentía que se quedaría dormido, Sirius se enfadaría y solo haría las cosas peores. Tenía que cumplir con sus deberes, esa era su vida y nada iba a cambiar. Le gustara o no.

* * *

T_T sí ya sé... compartan su dolor e insultos en la reviews aunque sean anónimos.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahhhh saben qué me molesta? que los autores secuestren las historias diciendo: 'hasta que tenga 10 reviews y 5 follows voy a subir màs capìtulos.' qué? como si los que ya le han escrito o seguido no contaran, que falta de respeto incluso a los que leen anónimamente. Pero aquí no señores! aquí se suben actualizaciones a diario para darles gusto. muchos besos! (Ya me amenazaron de muerte por tu culpa Sirius...maldito! O_O jajajajajaja)

Adevrtencias: mal lenguaje, mucha frustración. chocolatopornografía.

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

Sirius se sentía miserable, lo que le había hecho a Remus era horrible. Lo había escuchado llorar desconsoladamente en el armario para después encontrarlo limpiando la cocina con los ojos tristes y enrojecidos. No más sonrisas amables o parloteo alegre, simplemente lo estaba evadiendo. Y como un elfo doméstico, le obedecía en todo para no ser visto ni oído.

Odiaba sus cambios bruscos de humor porque siempre lo metían en problemas. Quería disculparse pero no sabía cómo, jamás lo había hecho. Lamentaba profundamente que Lupin se hubiera tomado tan mal sus palabras. Lo único que sabía que funcionaba al ciento por ciento eran los regalos para que las personas lo perdonaran sin tener que verbalizar su arrepentimiento.

Eso, un regalo, ¿Pero qué? No muy caro que lo haga sentirse indispensable ni muy personalizado que se preste a interpretaciones románticas. De pronto recordó una conversación que tuvieron durante sus noches de ver películas.

_Sirius estaba sobre el sofá comiendo chocolates muy finos y Remus se notaba con frio sentado en el suelo, pero como es Remus no dijo nada y se veía muy contento viendo la película. _

_‒ Puedes subir al sillón si quieres. _

_‒ ¿Yo?_

_‒ Sí, tú y mis amigos imaginaros. Sube ya, te estás helando._

_‒ ¡Gracias Sirius eres el mejor amo! ‒Le sonreía, Sirius le compartió una manta y al acercarse notó que tenía sorpresivamente bonitos dientes y lindas facciones ya que se detuvo a contemplarlo. Era realmente una persona muy dulce. _

_‒ ¿Qué sucede Sirius?_

_‒ Nada, ¿querrás también comer de mis chocolates?_

_‒ ¡¿Puedo?! ‒Preguntó Remus emocionado._

_Sirius echó a reír. ‒ ¡Pero claro que no! Como siempre te tomas muchas confianzas. _

_‒Lo siento…creí que era en serio. ‒confesó el chico sonrojándose. _

_‒Ya te perdono, sigue viendo la película._

_‒…_

_‒ ¿Has comido chocolate?_

_‒Sí, una vez. _

_‒ ¿UNA vez?_

_‒Me tocó limpiar después de una fiesta y estaba en el suelo. Me lo comí y estaba muy rico aunque me castigaron porque dijeron que debía tirar todas las sobras. _

_Black volvió a reír divertido. ‒Mi hermanito Reg hacía eso de pequeño, a los 4 años andaba a gatas en las fiestas y comía todo lo que encontraba en el suelo, a mi madre le parecía asqueroso y a mí me divertía verla enfadarse tanto. Hoy Regulus, tendría tu edad 17. _

_‒ Sirius…_

_‒ Estoy bien, termina de ver la película si gustas, me iré a dormir. _

_‒ Buenas noches Sirius._

_‒ Descansa, es una orden ‒Se despidió guiñando el ojo. _

Una enorme bolsa de sus mejores chocolates sería el regalo perfecto. Se levantó muy temprano emocionado. Abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta del armario para encontrar a Remus dormido pacíficamente sobre su colchoneta, no había notado el frio que hacía ahí dentro después debería dale más cobertores se notaba que no eran suficientes.

Por lo pronto le pondría las barras de chocolate sobre la almohada al lado de su cabeza para que fuera lo primero que viera al despertar. Se moría de ganas de ver su reacción. Salió del armario y con cuidado cerró la puerta para después tocarla escandalosamente.

‒ ¡Lupin ya es hora de levantarse!

Contenía la risa cuando lo escuchó incorporarse apresurado y tomar aire en gesto de confusión. Entonces abrió la puerta y fingió sorpresa al preguntar.

‒Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué es eso que tienes ahí?

Y la reacción de Lupin fue todo menos lo que esperaba. Estaba pegado a la pared aterrado y abrazando su almohada. Miraba los chocolates como si fueran tóxicos.

‒ Y-yo no…no los robé. ¡Juro que jamás he tomado algo sin permiso! ¡No sé cómo esto llegó aquí!

El pobre muchacho se veía al borde de una crisis nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer Sirius cerró la puerta y le habló desde fuera.

‒Eso es un regalo, cierra la boca y escucha. Dije que es un regalo, pero parece que no sabes tomar una broma. Que te aprovechen Pequeña mierda malagradecida.

‒_Perfecto Sirius eres un jodido genio por como arreglaste todo._

_ Imbécil. _

_Inútil. _

_Basura._

Black se maldecía a sí mismo, no podía creer que había vuelto a complicar las cosas. Disculparse nunca fue su fuerte. No sabía por qué había terminado otra vez atacando verbalmente a Remus cuando no lo merecía. ¿Por qué era tan imbécil? Siempre terminaba lastimando a las personas, por eso se aislaba, no merecía tener a nadie bueno a su lado. Lo que le quedaba era evitar a Remus por el resto de los meses que lo fuera a necesitar James. Así al menos ya no le haría más daño. Sería lo mejor ¿No? ‒_Cobarde…cállate jodida conciencia saldré a beber con Gary._ _Será lo mejor. Garrett es el mismo tipo de mierda que yo, no merezco nada mejor. _

* * *

Nos leemos mañana!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola bellezas! ahhh cómo me hace feliz saber que les gusta el fic! kary mugle bienvenida a los followers! :D gracias por todo NatyLynx eres un sol! sí yo sé que a algunos de ustedes se les dificulta poner reviews, no les da tiempo, no tiene cuenta o no saben qué poner. yo aprecio mucho que se den el tiempo! Y ahora al capítulo. NatLB va a patear algunos traseros después de leer esto jajajaja.

Advertencias: Malas palabras, licantropornografía, abuso sexual.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Dicho y hecho, una semana sin importar el trabajo salió a beber y a acostarse con cualquier zorra que se le pusiera enfrente. Entre las zorras estuvo incluido Garret, honestamente Sirius prefería a las mujeres pero encontraba fascinantes a algunos hombres. Hombres de cabello claro, tez blanca y complexión delgada como Garrett, se acostaban sabiendo que nunca habría nada entre ellos pues parecía que sacaban lo peor el uno del otro.

Ese lado salvaje preocupaba a James, días sin atender llamadas alertaron al auror lo suficiente para buscar a su amigo por toda la ciudad hasta encontrar el bar en donde estaba. Sorpresivamente lo encontró sobrio riendo con un grupo de chicas apenas calentando motores para embriagarse juntos. Inmediatamente apartó a Sirius del grupo y lo llevó a la puerta.

‒ ¡¿Black, pero qué haces?! Llevo días buscándote, ni una llamada desde el fin de semana. ¿Estás con Garrett Hudson? Mierda, ese ramero.

‒ Shhhh Jamie, Garr está en casa, prueba este trago tiene algo de frutas y no sé qué otra mierda que hace que sepa a la concha de tu madre.

‒¡Es en serio estaba preocupado por ti grandísimo cabrón!

‒ Yo también hablo en serio, me follé a tu madre y sabe a... Ya, ok, ok, no me la follé pero me hubiera gustado. ¡Ouch! ‒ James lo golpeó en el rostro‒ Mierda James ya no eres divertido desde que te casaste con Evans.

‒¡¿Qué?! **Yo soy divertido**, hubieras oído todos los chistes de doble sentido que puedo hacer sobre los juguetes de bebé que compró Lily.

‒…

‒ ¡Volviendo al tema! No está mal que te diviertas en fiestas salvajes, pero no a toda hora y sin avisar. Es lo mismo que con el trabajo, necesitas dejar tus obsesiones y darte un tiempo para descansar.

Sirius se quedó en silencio un momento, recordando que extrañaba su vida diaria también. De alguna manera Remus le había dado una estabilidad en el tiempo que había estado ahí, extrañaba su pequeño hogar disfuncional.

‒Ok, regreso a casa.

‒…

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ ¿Me vas a hacer caso? ¿Sin sarcasmos ni pelea?

‒Sip, y será mejor que regreses a casa antes de que le cuente a tu esposa que andas persiguiendo a un hombre guapísimo de cabello negro en los bares.

‒Jódete.

* * *

Remus estaba lavando los platos sucios de Garrett, quien estaba bastante alcoholizado bebiendo en casa. Remus odiaba la influencia de ese hombre sobre su amo quien ahora llevaba mujeres a la mansión para acostarse con ellas y quedaba tan borracho que no notaba que las mujeres robaban cosas valiosas de la mansión. Incluso le preocupaba que fueran a contagiarle alguna enfermedad venérea, había leído muchos de los libros médicos de Sirius y era inquietante.

Escuchó por tercera vez en el día el sonido de una copa rompiéndose. ¡Ups! Era todo lo que Garrett decía y tomaba otra, lo hacía a propósito estaba seguro. El hombre disfrutaba ver a Remus arrodillarse para limpiar. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la casa le dirigió la palabra y cómo deseaba que más bien lo siguiera ignorando.

‒Eres muy hábil con las manos.

‒Sí señor.

‒Eres talentoso en la cocina también, serías un buen amante si no fueras un perro callejero.

‒…

‒ Y dime, ¿ya te han cruzado?

‒ ¿Q-qué?

‒Sí, pregunto si ya te han apareado para tener cachorritos. Ya sabes, ¿cuantos machos te han montado?

Pocas veces se podía ver a Remus Lupin enojado, esta vez le era casi imposible controlarse para no lanzarse a golpear a este tipo tan asqueroso. Atacar a un amigo personal de su amo seguramente haría que lo lanzara a la calle. Tenía que contenerse por su propio bien.

‒Escuche señor Hudson, los hombres lobo no somos perros, somos como usted el resto del mes que no es luna llena. Preferiría que no usara esas palabras.

‒ ¿Preferirías que no usara esas palabras? ‒Soltó una carcajada ebria‒tú no estás para decirme qué hacer. De hecho todo lo contrario…todo lo contrario…me tienes que obedecer, Sirius dijo que me atendieras, dijo que me dejaras satisfecho y yo no estoy satisfecho.

‒Yo-yo le prepararé la bañera señor ‒Remus trató de escurrirse hacia la salida pues el tono de Garrett le dio escalofríos. También conocía muy bien esa mirada.

‒Alto, ven acá perrito, al sillón. Vamos a jugar. Tienes que obedecerme en todo recuérdalo muy bien.

El hombre más alto empujó a Remus con fuerza sobre el sillón, sabía muy bien lo que le iba a pasar y no podía hacer nada al respecto así eran las cosas si quería quedarse. Garrett besaba con fuerza y se friccionaba contra Remus tratando de quitarle la ropa, pero decidió mejor bajarse los pantalones para descubrir su erección. Tomándolo por el cabello le acercó el rostro a su cadera. Y le dio la orden que tanto temía, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo Remus se encontraba en el suelo, desorientado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

Sirius Black llegó a casa exhausto y deseando un buen baño caliente, las fiestas salvajes lo habían dejado más molido de lo que pensaba y que bueno que James lo había mandado de regreso a descansar.

Al cruzar hacia la sala encontró Garret teniendo sexo con una de sus zorras, o eso le pareció. Hasta que reconoció el rostro de la segunda persona, al ser levantado por el cabello toscamente. A Sirius le hervía la sangre de furia. No se trataban de celos porque Garrett estuviera buscando a alguien más, no. Él se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad: ese hombre estaba abusando de Remus. El dulce, inteligente y simpático Remus Lupin.

Su cerebro seguía procesando todo y ni se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo en automático ya estaba pateándole el culo a Garrett. Arrojándolo hacia los libreros, mesas y moliéndolo a golpes. Por último lo lanzó por la puerta sin pantalones y sin pertenecías. Gritándole amenazas para que no volviera a acercarse. Vaya que funcionó pues el otro hombre corrió por las calles como si el diablo lo siguiera.

Remus había caído al suelo cuando Sirius le quitó a Garrett de encima y se veía desorientado.

‒¿Estás bien?

‒ Sirius…Sirius, ¿de verdad eres tú? ‒le dijo Remus claramente aliviado.

‒¿Te hizo algo?

‒No le dio tiempo, llegaste justo cuando iba a...

‒No sabes el gusto que me da, Remus.

Olvidándose de todo prejuicio y estatus social Sirius lo abrazó con fuerza. Remus le correspondió el abrazo más delicadamente. Sirius recargó la nariz entre los cabellos color caramelo del otro chico y se dio cuenta de que el sirviente tenía un aroma agradable, sin importar que su ropa estuviera terriblemente desgastada la tenía muy limpia recién lavada como su cabello. De verlo tan desaliñado nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

‒Lo siento Remus, por todo. Nunca me imaginé que algún invitado mío se acercaría a ti para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

‒Pero dijiste que lo atendiera en todo, ¿no debía hacerle caso?

‒NUNCA de esa manera, NUNCA dejes que te toquen. Por favor…dime si antes ya te había hecho obedecer una orden así.

Remus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Sirius sintió una punzada en el pecho.

‒Mientras estés aquí yo no lo permitiré. No eres un simple sirviente, también eres mi amigo.

‒Sirius, ¿qué dices?

‒Sí, trabajas para mí. Pero no voy a permitir que te maltraten porque eres importante para esta casa.

Quiso decir _importante para mí_, pero se detuvo. No quería exponerse y ser vulnerable una vez más. Confiar en las personas era lo más difícil para él. Justo ahora tenía un amigo menos Garrett quien no volvería a pisar su propiedad, de eso se encargaría... Tal vez podría confiar en Remus, él era decente, ¿verdad? Debería ponerlo aprueba y estaba seguro que la pasaría...pondría su corazón en Remus.

* * *

Así fue ...U_u nos leemos mañana, la buena noticia es que ya tengo muchos capítulos por adelantado! bye n_n


	10. Chapter 10

hola mis hermosos lectores, siempre subo el cap a horas diferentes jajajajaja pero bueno aquí está. Estos cachorros nada más no salen de un problema para meterse en otro...pero así hay historia para rato XD muchos besos!

Advertencias: mal lenguaje, mal gusto XD.

* * *

_Capítulo 10_

A la mañana siguiente Remus le sirvió el desayuno en la cama al amo junto con el diario y una poción casera para aliviar la cruda. Sirius estaba más que complacido, una semana de fiestas y bastante alcohol en la sangre dejaron su cuerpo necesitando uno de esos remedios.

‒Sirius ya mandé las cosas del señor Hudson a su casa de Paris.

‒Hmmm…las hubieras tirado a la basura.

‒Parecía tener un equipo muy caro.

‒Eres demasiado amable. Además al hijo de perra se puede comparar otro. En fin, hiciste bien Remus. Eres muy eficiente… Escucha, he estado pensando que tal vez podemos cambiar la dinámica un poco tal vez que fueras mi asistente. Trabajarías conmigo en un horario establecido y tendías un sueldo justo. Por supuesto podrías seguir viviendo aquí.

‒ ¿Yo? ¡Me encantaría! Pero creo que necesitas a alguien mejor entrenado. Yo ni siquiera puedo usar magia.

‒Exacto, puedo encontrarme a mil candidatos más calificados que tú. Diario me llegan aplicaciones de jóvenes egresados de Hogwarts con promedios impecables. Pero nunca los elijo. ¿Sabes por qué? Son ambiciosos, no les importa un carajo el puesto únicamente quieren escalar sobre quien sea. Incluso han llegado a vender mis secretos a las compañías rivales y revistas de chismes. Remus yo creo que a tú eres honesto, y voy a dar un salto de fe apostando por ti. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

‒ ¡Sí, Sirius te juro que no te voy a defraudar! ¡Gracias, solo dime cómo debo empezar!

‒ Bien, como sigue siendo arriesgado que salgas a la ciudad solo quiero que te encargues de mis pendientes desde casa. Como sabes escribir quiero que respondas a las cartas de mis admiradoras, sé gentil pero impersonal. También tienes que llamar a todas las personas que agendé la semana pasada para disculpar mi ausencia…inventa algo creíble, no menciones las fiestas. Consigue todas las notas de El Profeta que tengan mis acciones del último mes y mándalas a mi contador. Esa es la parte fácil, luego quiero que busques los planos y escrituras de Grimmauld Place en el ático. Ten cuidado está lleno de _cosas_, necesito que las mandes a mi abogado antes de las tres de la tarde. No me falles‒ le dijo a Remus mirándolo a los ojos, él asintió decidido.

Remus se sentía tan privilegiado e iba a dar su mayor esfuerzo como siempre. Muy muy pocas veces un esclavo era considerado para escalar aunque fuera un mínimo en su posición laboral. Ningún sirviente mágico podía aspirar a un sueldo ya que vivían simplemente de lo que su amo le proveyera: casa, comida, vestimenta. Tenía que hacerlo bien sin importar que se sintiera exhausto. La luna estaba muy cerca de llenarse y empezaba sentir sus efectos. Lo peor es que estaba un poco mareado, había dormido muy poco, el armario había estado inusualmente frío la noche anterior. Remus entró al cuarto de Sirius, quien había olvidado darle las llaves del ático o tal vez eso también era parte de su prueba. Tenía que encontrar esas llaves.

Tuvo que sentarse en la cama un momento para revisar la cajonera que estaba a un lado. Sabía que el amo odiaba que se sentara en sus muebles la mayor parte del tiempo pero realmente necesitaba un apoyo…un blando…gentil apoyo...

* * *

James llegó a la oficina de Black, saludó brevemente. Y por su expresión y la falta de chistes estúpidos Sirius supo que iban a discutir algo serio. Ambos lanzaron hechizos para que únicamente los dos fueran los que escucharan la conversación.

‒Dígame, auror Potter, ¿a qué se debe su visita?

‒ Estimado Señor Black, tenemos a la rata.

‒ ¿De verdad lo tienen o solo la sospecha de dónde estará?

‒ Ya lo tenemos pero en secreto para que nos diga más sobre otros mortífagos sin que ellos sospechen.

‒ ¡Carajo qué buena noticia! Ya era hora. ¿Cómo, dónde?

‒Capturamos al tipo que asesino al chico que se parecía al sirviente. Trató de matar a otro y pudimos detenerlo. Le sacamos la verdad sobre quién lo había contratado.

‒ ¿Pettigrew?

‒ No, resultó ser un mortífago recién iniciado que actuó por voluntad propia. Él asistió a una de las peleas de hombres lobo, se quedó con una enferma obsesión por Remus, buscaba chicos similares para abusar de ellos, y luego le dio por matar. Solo asesinó a una víctima y no pudo con la segunda. Fue fácil de persuadir y nos dio pistas del paradero del miserable de Peter. Lo atrapamos y Pettigrew no sabe todo lo que sabemos sobre él, así que está tratando de echar toda la culpa a sus padres.

‒ ¡Ja! ¡Imbécil! Ya quiero ver la cara que pone cuando lo sentencien. A él y los martífagos que queden.

‒Para eso Sirius necesitamos al hombre lobo. Ve preparándolo para extraer sus recuerdos y mostrarlos en el pensadero.

‒ ¿Qué? Pero creí que ibas a llevarlo al ministerio a testificar.

‒Bueno, ese plan cambió, nadie le va a creer a una creatura oscura que ya tiene nuevo amo y nuevas lealtades. Dirán que nosotros le ordenamos a mentir en contra de su antiguo dueño. En cambio si extraemos sus recuerdos tal cual son tendrán que ver lo que ocurrió y como Peter estaba involucrado.

‒Es decir que en unos días…

‒ ¡Sí Siri serás libre!

‒ Dijiste que lo cuidara por 6 meses solo han pasado 3.

‒Bueno, es que extrayendo las memorias que nos interesan ya no lo necesitaremos para más juicios ni nada. ¿Qué pasa? Creí que te daría gusto, a ti no te encantaba la idea de compartir tu casa con nadie.

‒Es…no es nada.

‒¡Dime! Nada puede ser tan malo que no me puedas decir ¿Te pusiste pantaletas de encaje con listones?

‒Noquieroquesevaya.

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ ¡No quiero que se vaya! ¿Ok?

‒Ok…eso fue inesperado. Es un hombre lobo, digo debe tener algo muy especial si TÚ quieres compartir espacio con él pero ¿estás seguro?

‒Es…no sé. Confió en él. Me hace sentir…

‒ ¡Wow! Hace mucho que no usabas esa palabra: sentir. Sirius, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, estoy seguro de que es un gran tipo si tú lo dices. Solo se cuidadoso él es muy diferente a ti. Tal vez no sea lo que estabas buscando, es un esclavo.

‒No dije que lo amo, sólo que me hace bien tenerlo cerca. No te preocupes James él no me hará daño como todos los demás.

* * *

Charlaron otro poco sobre el trabajo y al cabo de un rato Potter regresó al ministerio. Sirius recibió un extraño mensaje de su abogado que no había recibido las escrituras y planos que necesitaba antes de las tres, ahora el papeleo se atrasaría un mes mínimo. Remus…

Como al parecer ninguno de sus pendientes fueron atendidos Sirius tuvo que pasar toda la tarde en la oficina sin descanso arreglando el trabajo atrasado. Al regresar a casa estaba furioso. Sus papeles estaban abandonados en la mesa del estudio y sin Remus por ningún lado. Hasta llegar a su habitación.

Y ahí estaba. Dormido. En SU cama. ¡Hijo de perra! Lo levantó de un jalón.

‒Sirius…

‒**¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Y lo que te encargué que hicieras?!**

‒ ¡Perdón Sirius…yo no sé! No me di cuenta cuando…

Sirius comenzó a reír fuertemente y luego lo miró con odio puro ‒No, no. Esto fue mi culpa por confiar en alguien como tú. Afortunadamente en unos días cuando James tenga tus recuerdos saldrás por esa maldita puerta y no tendré que ver tu estúpida cara de nuevo‒ Sirius estaba contenido ya no gritaba pero estaba a punto de estallar.

‒Perdón.

‒ Cierra la puta boca. Ve a preparar la cena, si es que eso puedes hacer.

A Remus se le escurrían las lágrimas. Estaba muy avergonzado, le había fallado a la única persona que le había dado la oportunidad de ser algo más que un esclavo. Toda su vida quiso saber que era llevar una vida de mago y ahora lo había arruinado todo.

* * *

A prtiv ión de NatLb subiré otro cap al rato! :D eeeeee!


	11. Chapter 11

_Lo siento mucho! ayer publiqué el mismo cap dos ves, lo arruiné para todos VanSoFan-Naome gracias por avisarme te amo! U_u _

_Capítulo 11_

A penas pudo hacer la cena, estaba mareado y tenía muchas ganas de toser pero no quería hacer ruido que molestara al amo. Sirius estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, mirando con odio a Remus, no podía creer que había puesto su corazón una vez más en alguien que se había aprovechado de él. Un solo día le había bastado a ese miserable sirviente para flojear, desatender el trabajo y usar su cama con toda la desfachatez del mundo.

Y ahora ni siquiera podía hacerle la cena rápidamente. Ya había quemado dos veces la comida, y cuando finalmente estuvo lista se la sirvió. Tenía el descaro de tener lágrimas en los ojos, como si de verdad estuviera arrepentido. Pero tenía algo más…ojeras, una leve capa de sudor en la frente y un sonrojo anormal. ¡Oh no...!

‒ ¿Estás enfermo? ¡Pequeño cabrón! ¡Ven aquí! ‒Prácticamente perseguía a Remus alrededor de la mesa. Quedaron en extremos opuestos, la mesa de barrera.

‒¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! Lo haces a propósito, sabes que te necesitamos para el caso. ¿Estabas tratando de sabotearnos, es eso?

‒ ¡No! No fue por nada de eso‒ Remus estaba abiertamente llorando.

Sirius lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y puso la otra mano sobre la frente. Hirviendo, tenía mucha fiebre. Lanzó un grito de frustración. ‒ ¡ ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!

‒T-tenía m-miedo que-me gritaras…‒Respondió en voz baja entre sollozos. Black se jalaba el cabello tratando de calmarse respirando profundo. Y no gritar, ya no.

Se llevó al muchacho más pequeño al baño, sabía que St Mungo's no atendería a una creatura oscura y ahora todo dependía de él tenía que conservar la calma. No asustarlo más y atenderlo pronto. Llenó la bañera y disolvió algunos polvos medicinales. Eso debía ser suficiente para bajarle la fiebre. Escuchaba a Remus toser tratando de controlar que no se escuchara muy fuerte.

‒Quítate la ropa por favor y entra a la bañera.

Remus estaba muy sorprendido porque su amo estaba modulando su voz, haciendo visiblemente el esfuerzo de no gritarle. Se quitó la ropa tímidamente. Sirius no pudo evitar mirar el delgado cuerpo delante de él, claro que le era atractivo, pero eso no fue lo que mantuvo su atención. Fueron las cicatrices y golpes difuminados que llevaba en toda la piel.

Toda clase de marcas: rasguños, quemaduras, mordidas, moretones… ¿cómo alguien se atrevió a lastimarlo? Viendo eso se sintió culpable de siquiera haberle levantado la voz. El chico había estado asustado de decirle que estaba enfermo, se había acostumbrado a ser sometido con abuso físico. Por supuesto que iba a guardar en secreto que estaba indispuesto para trabajar. Remus se merecía una vida mejor, alguien que lo cuidara.

Remus entró a la bañera, se quejó un poco por el cambio de temperatura. Se veía tan cansado. Respiraba con dificultad. Remus estaba a penas consciente cuando fue suficiente tiempo en la bañera y debía sacarlo. Sirius lo envolvió en una toalla y lo llevó cargando. Habría sido un cabrón de mierda si lo hubiera llevado a descansar al armario, por eso lo acostó en su propia cama.

Después del baño que debía bajar su temperatura corporal para eliminar la fiebre ahora necesitaba subir el calor corporal. Lo envolvió en sus mejores frazadas y aseguró su cabeza con las almohadas más cómodas y esponjosas. Hecho esto corrió por ayuda con los Potter.

* * *

‒ ¡Lily! Tienes que venir conmigo.

‒Hola Sirius, buenas noches. Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú?

‒Sí, sí perdón. Es que necesito que atiendas a alguien urgentemente. Eres la única sanadora que atendería aun esclavo hombre lobo, por toda esa mierda muggle sobre la igualdad y anti racismo que siempre estás diciendo.

‒ ¿Mierda muggle?

‒Lo siento, por favor puedes hacerme ese favor. Remus es importante.

Lily se apresuró a ir con él, nunca le había dicho "perdón" ni "por favor", este chico debía haberle cambiado algo para bien. Lily Potter revisó a Remus, la fiebre había cedido pero había muchas cosas que atenderle, envió a Sirius por sus artefactos médicos que afortunadamente tenía en casa al tomarse el tiempo por su embarazo.

Sacó a Sirius de la habitación para evitar distracciones y poder hacer un diagnóstico apropiado. Horas más tarde la pelirroja salió de la habitación, se dirigió a Sirius Black y le plantó una bofetada tan dura que le dejó la mano marcada. Y sorpresivamente le plantó una más en la otra mejilla.

‒ ¡Pero qué diablos Black! ¿Cómo has podido maltratar a un chico inocente de esa manera?

‒ Pero…

‒No puedo creerlo, incluso teniendo la educación de un sangre pura no es posible que hayas sido tan cruel con él. ¡Incluso si es un sirviente es un ser vivo! ¡Que inhumano eres!

‒Alto, alto, todas esa marcas que viste…

‒ ¿Me vas a decir que no son nada? ‒La sanadora se dispuso a dar su diagnóstico a grandes rasgos‒ Bronquitis, Anemia, desnutrición en general. Presión baja. Esguince de tobillo. Fractura de cosilla mal soldada. Hematomas y traumas en todo el cuerpo…abuso sexual. Su sistema inmunológico colapsó, ya no soportó más.

‒No...Lily yo jamás lo he tocado, te lo juro. Lleva aquí solo tres meses. Puedes preguntarle a James, él lo trajo. Esas heridas deben ser de antes de su llegada.

‒…Te creo… aun así no es posible que nunca hayas visto señales de dolor, debilidad, algo. **¿POR QUÉ HASTA AHORA? Pudo haber muerto de haber pasado la noche así.** Sabías que es un hombre lobo, nunca le buscaste atención médica después de la luna llena.

‒ Yo, yo no me di cuenta…Soy un bastardo egoísta.

‒ Al menos lo atendiste pronto, eso ayudó mucho. Esperemos que pueda sanarlo lo más posible antes de esta luna llena, está muy cerca.

‒ ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarlo?

‒Necesita reposo absoluto y alguien que lo cuide. Si te da mucho asco la idea de atender a un clase-baja te sugiero que contrates a alguien.

‒Yo lo haré. Gracias Lily. Disculpa la hora, te acompaño a casa.

Sirus se veía tan genuinamente arrepentido que Lily decidió no regañarlo más. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan humilde ya agradecido con ella, se notaba la preocupación y angustia en sus ojos. De regreso al hogar Potter ella le dio las instrucciones de las pociones que debía darle y las vitaminas que tanto necesitaba. Black regresó a casa pálido como un fantasma, se recostó a un lado de Remus sin siquiera ponerse cómodo y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos color caramelo prometiendo que todo iba a salir bien. Rogando que todo fuera a salir bien.

Se quedó mucho rato pensando en todo lo que había hecho mal. Estaba rendido pero aun así no podía conciliar el sueño, Se levantó a tomar un vaso de leche fría y a sentarse en su sillón favorito de la sala, donde Remus y él pasaban las noches tranquilamente viendo películas o leyendo. Miró hacia el armario, seguramente el frio de ese lugar lo había enfermado.

Tenía algo importante que hacer en esa noche de insomnio. Por primera vez en su vida se iba a concentrar en el bienestar de alguien más. Y hacer todo lo posible por que la otra persona fuera feliz. Por deber o culpa, afecto, ¿amor? No lo había decidido aún.

* * *

ya está! nos leemos. muchos besos a todos!


	12. Chapter 12

Pero claro que sí Araly, me encanta que te hayas animado a escribirme, muchos abrazos y aquí está el siguiente cap. VanSoFan-Naome awww gracias por los favs extras! 3

ALTO! ya leíste el anterior? porque yo los había subido repetidos pero ya están en orden. Adelante!

* * *

_Capítulo 12_

Remus despertó en un lugar suave y cómodo le pesaba abrir los ojos. Tal vez había muerto e ido al cielo, no sentía frío, hambre ni dolor. Solo había calidez y comodidad nunca antes experimentada…bueno, solo cuando era un niño muy pequeño. ¿De verdad esto era el cielo? No, algo recordaba de haber despertado algunas veces antes, ¡Claro! Ya recordaba.

Recordaba haber visto una sanadora muy hermosa que le hizo algunas preguntas que apenas pudo contestar antes de quedar inconsciente. Cuando despertó Sirius estaba ahí y le dio a beber una poción, luego lo hizo comer algo. Había vuelto a dormir, recordó tener una pesadilla y Sirius lo reconfortó…Sirius lo estuvo cuidando… de verdad no estaba enojado…

Con bastante voluntad abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse. Sintió una mano que delicadamente lo volvió a la postura de descanso.

‒Shhhhh, todo va a estar bien. Duerme.

‒ ¿Amo?

Black estaba recostado junto a él leyendo unos papeles y tomando té. Parecía que no se había apartado de su lado en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. Hasta vestía la misma ropa llevaba puesta cuando el pleito sucedió. Su ropa estaba arrugada y la camisa desabotonada y las mangas hasta los codos, se veía cansado pero por alguna razón sonreía.

Rems trató de incorporarse una vez más y Sirius le volvió a indicar que permaneciera acostado con un gesto gentil.

‒ ¿Ya no quieres dormir? Ok, te traeré la comida a la cama. Tú no te preocupes por nada.

‒Pero, yo soy quien debería estar atendiéndote. Yo me levantaré y prepararé todo.

‒No, Lily dijo reposos absoluto. Yo haré todo. Olvidas que he vivido solo por mucho tiempo, estoy acostumbrado a hacer toda clase de labores de casa. Incluyendo ser maestro de cocina.

Black se levantó a llevar las pociones y alimentos. Preparó todo con mucho cuidado. Esta vez tenía que ser diferente. Al llevarle las cosas el chico de ojos ámbar estaba muy sorprendido, nadie lo había tratado tan bien, a él una creatura oscura, un hombre lobo, lo más bajo que había en la sociedad mágica.

Al principio Remus estaba relajado pero una vez que despertó por completo se sentía tenso y fuera lugar estando en la cama del amo, alimentado y tratado con dignidad. Sentía que algo horrible iba a pasarle después de este pequeño descanso, todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

‒ ¿Por qué no comes? Puedo prepárate otra cosa.

‒No es eso Sirius, es solo que…yo estoy muy agradecido por todo esto. Soy una molestia y ya hiciste suficiente por mí dándome un lugar donde quedarme. Ya no quiero ser una carga, regresaré al armario para que recuperes tu cama…lo siento mucho.

‒ Por favor deja de disculparte, debí buscarte atención médica desde hace mucho. Sigue comiendo, te hace bien. Eso es, buen niño. Lily me dijo las condiciones en las que estabas…Sé que te han lastimado de todas las formas posibles, y tengo que decirte que no mereces que te traten así. No mientras yo esté vivo, te lo prometo. Voy a cuidarte. Y de hecho, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Como Remus seguía muy frágil. Black lo llevó cargando a una habitación que estaba en a dos puertas de la alcoba principal. Era una habitación bien iluminada, no muy grande pero encantadora de piso de madera clara y paredes azul cielo. Tenía de decoración pinturas clásicas. Había una cama con esponjosos edredones blancos y almohadas. A un lado una mesita de noche con una lámpara de lectura. En el fondo un sillón rojo y un librero lleno de textos de arte de todos tamaños y colores.

Sirius lo sentó en la cama. El joven creía que tendrían una visita o algo así. La habitación era muy bonita y se veía bastante acogedora. Tal vez Sirius iba a traer a otro de sus amigos, tal vez alguien famoso…esta vez decente. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que en la cama estaba su almohada favorita y su pequeño oso de felpa cosido por él mismo a partir de ropa vieja, nunca tuvo juguetes así que él mismo los hacía. Y el ropero parecía estar lleno de su ropa. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Al fin Sirius habló.

‒No puedo tenerte en mi cama a diario a menos que…lo siento no es el momento. Lo que quiero decir es que es tiempo de que tengas tu propia cama y una habitación decente. Aquí está, ¡esta es tu habitación!

‒No comprendo…oh, el armario nuevo es más grande. Gracias amo Sirius, eres tan bueno conmigo.

‒ ¡No, no! Ese armario es solo para tu ropa y tus pertenencias. Bueno, cuando empieces a tener pertenencias. Nunca debí dejarte dormir en ese estúpido armario, eso estuvo mal. Esta mansión tiene habitaciones de sobra pero esta es la que tiene más sol, y es tuya. Todo lo que ves aquí. No es un regalo, esto te lo ganaste y es lo que siempre has merecido.

‒ ¿Esto…es lo que merezco?

‒ ¡No llores por favor! Remus, lo siento, claro que mereces más y si no te gusta te dejaré elegir la habitación que tú quieras, más grande y lujosa, te pondré un televisor, ¿o es la cama? La podemos cambiar. No llores me rompes el corazón.

‒Es perfecta ‒Dijo Remus ahogado en lágrimas. ‒Es lo más bonito que alguien me ha dado jamás, nadie me había tratado tan bien. Muchas gracias…muchas gracias…

‒ ¿H-hay algo que quieras cambiar? ‒Preguntó Sirius algo nervioso, él mismo se podía poner a llorar ahí mismo.

‒No, gracias me gusta mucho. Es hermosa.‒ respondió el chico y sin pensarlo le lanzó los brazos al cuello a Sirius, quien estaba complacido con su tierna reacción.

‒Bien, te dejaré dormir más. Puedes quédate con la pijama ya me quedaba chica…Remus…nada descansa.

Con esas últimas palabras Remus se hundió en las cómodas almohadas, era la primera vez que tenía una cama propia, como la gente normal. Era el sentimiento más hermoso, se sentía protegido, ya sin frio ni pena alguna. No había ido al cielo, pero al menos se sentía flotando en una hermosa nube que tenía el aroma de Sirius Black.


	13. Chapter 13

Pues claro que me gusta que sufran! muajajajajaja no es cierto saben que los amo. Bienvenidos con su nuevo follow Arien Agarwaen. y UkyouBlue! Y también gracias por las reviews de mis fieles y guapísimos lectores Axriel,NatLB y VanSoFan-Naome! LOL es difícil escribir escenas lindas cuando llevas tantos caps angustiosos pero llegaré a eso XD

Advertencias: no sean chillones! XD

* * *

Capítulo 13

Tenían a Pettigrew ministerio y cuando Sirius llegó lo estaban trasladando. Al verlo lo reconoció al instante, con su asquerosa cara redonda, dientes de roedor y pequeños ojos azules. Le enfermaba el solo verlo. Incluso la rata se atrevió a guiñarle el ojo a Black cuando iban pasando.

‒Y dime James de cuánto es la multa por atacar a un sospechoso en pleno ministerio.

‒70,000 galeones, o 3 meses de cárcel.

‒Wow! es mucho dinero…y muy bien gastado.

‒ ¡Sirius, No!

Black se le fue encima a la rata miserable. Lo golpeaba tan fuerte que al tercer golpe Peter ya estaba sangrando por la nariz y la boca.

‒** ¡Hijo de perra, te vas a pudrir en Azkaban por lo que le hiciste a los Longbottom! ¡Pero esto es por haber tocado a mí Remus!**

Necesitaron someterlo entre tres aurores. Black cayó al suelo petrificado pero totalmente satisfecho sin importarle los reclamos de su amigo Potter. Inmediatamente contactó a su abogado para pagar la fianza y llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

* * *

Estaba inusualmente contento, sí, había descargado todas sus frustraciones sobre el mejor de los sacos de golpeo; Y gastado mucho dinero por hacer aunque fuera una pizca de justicia. Pero más allá de eso se sentía vivo, al fin. Sus comportamientos obsesivos siempre lo habían dejado insatisfecho, siempre queriendo más mujeres, más alcohol, más dinero…pero ahora que tenía una vida más balanceada y alguien por quien regresar a casa sentía que tenía un nuevo propósito.

La noche que observó a Remus dormir tan lastimado y vulnerable se hizo la promesa de cuidarlo y que nada le faltara. Y ahora podía decir que no era simple lástima, lo quería y mucho. El otro joven era "su tipo" sin que se hubiera dado cuenta encajaba perfectamente en sus gustos: delgado, piel clara, cabello claro. Su físico le gustaba, pero lo que más le gustaba era su corazón tan dulce a pesar de haber sido tan maltratado. Era su opuesto en todo sentido.

Le gustaba todo de él pero hasta ahora la arrogancia y estupidez no lo habían dejado verlo. Lo había tratado muy mal y no le sorprendía que Remus no parecía guardarle rencor. ¿Qué podía hacer para compensarlo? La última vez que le trató de dar un obsequio todo había resultado horriblemente mal. ¿Cómo podría esta vez ser más sincero y humilde, y demostrarle genuinamente lo que sentía? Poco a poco. Tendría que ser.

Esa tarde contrató muy a su pesar a un asistente. Tendría que dejar de ser un maniático controlador si quería tener tiempo para sí mismo. Tenía que luchar contra la paranoia de que todos estaban buscando destruirlo y simplemente mantenerse vigilante para no ser sorprendido.

Se apresuró a llegar a casa. Encontró a Remus aun dormidito en su nueva cama. Todavía le faltaba recuperarse, si bien las pociones eran muy eficientes no podían reparar en tan poco tiempo años de descuido y abuso. Alcanzaba a ver marcas de grilletes en sus muñecas y con razón usaba esos suéteres tan largos para cubrir todos los moretones.

Black estaba a punto de dejar la habitación cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido. Estaba temblando y retorciéndose entre las sábanas. Otra pesadilla.

‒Basta, estás a salvo. Remus, despierta‒ Sirius lo movía para traerlo a la conciencia.

‒ ¡AH! ¿Dónde...?

‒ Estás en casa nada malo te puede pasar aquí. Olvidas que tienes la mejor seguridad del mundo: Yo ‒Dijo Sirius muy confiado de sus habilidades, el chico le sonrió.

‒Gracias, estoy bien es uno de esos sueños. No es nada.

‒ ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

‒ No, es solo que a veces sueño con mis días en el sótano y los castigos.

‒ Entiendo, ¿Quieres un abrazo?

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ Olvídalo, en seguida traeré tus pociones. Recuerda reposo absoluto.

Black se sentía como un perfecto imbécil, se había dado cuenta que Remus le gustaba pero hasta ahora él no le correspondía. El pobre chico había pasado por tanto y él lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo y tal vez besarlo, se sentía como un viejo pervertido. No era el tiempo. Poco a poco Recordaba.

Así invitó a Remus a ver una película, galantemente lo llevó cargando al sillón. Compartieron la misma manta y dejó que le chico apoyara su cabeza contra su pecho cuando se quedó dormido. Nunca había ido tan lento con alguien, ni con su prometida, estaba acostumbrado a ser más agresivo pero no quería asustar al joven.

* * *

Dos días después Lily los visitó muy temprano. Quería asegurarse que todo marchara bien con Remus ya que la luna se llenaría esa misma noche. Sin importar cuantos años pasaran y cuantos ciclos seguía siendo doloroso y desgastante. La costumbre no hacía que el licántropo sintiera menos miedo. Remus le agradeció mucho a Lily por todas sus atenciones y ella parecía prendada de la buena educación y sinceridad de los agradecimientos.

Lily debía irse a St Mungo's a arreglar algunos detalles sobre su parto, dos meses faltaban tan solo. Sirius también debía marcharse al trabajo, aunque todo el día estuvo con un sentimiento de culpa por dejar solo a Remus. Se apresuró a regresar.

Encontró la casa impecable y había un delicioso aroma pastel en el aire.

‒ ¡Sirius, bienvenido a casa!

‒Hola, ¿te sientes mejor? Con la luna a punto de salir, creo que deberías descansar más.

‒Estoy mucho mejor. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Mientras yo te preparo té y pastel recién horneado.

‒ ¿Seguro estás bien?...Te noto un poco raro.

‒Estoy muy bien, es como las veces pasadas. Nada de qué preocuparse.

‒Bien…iré al estudio a ordenar unas cosas, puedes venir conmigo prepara té y pastel también para ti. Sin peros.

Pasaban las horas, estaban ya casi cerca de la puesta de sol. Remus le sonreía a Sirius cada vez que lo miraba, como siempre…pero algo estaba mal. La sonrisa era una fachada, el chico tenía la quijada tensa, y temblaba sin darse cuenta. Saltaba levemente ante cualquier sonido anormal. Estaba tratando de ser fuerte y no asustar a Sirius pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba dejando entrever el verdadero sentimiento de terror que lo invadía.

‒Sirius…es hora, nos veremos por la mañana. ‒Y de nuevo una sonrisa. Remus se apretaba el cuello, y atrás de su nuca apareció en nítidas letras plateadas su número del registro. Caminó hacia el sótano que contenía su jaula, como si se encontrara en un trance. Sirius detrás de él.

Black lo siguió hasta el sótano, prendió las luces. Esta vez iba a mirar de qué se trataba esto de las transformaciones. Las veces pasadas simplemente se había despedido de Remus y esperado a la mañana siguiente cuando se presentaba a servirle de nuevo.

Lupin tenía una mirada extraña, se despojó de su ropa y se quedó sentado en el centro de la jaula casi inmóvil por el tiempo restante, hasta que la luz de Luna se coló por la pequeña ventana del sótano. Nada podía preparar a Black para lo que estuvo por comenzar.

* * *

Inició con un alarido, parte humano parte monstruo. De los dedos la garras se abrieron paso, de la quijada se quebraron los dientes para dar lugar a colmillos. Lo huesos se rompían y reacomodaban, la piel se estiraba y se cubría de pelo.

Horror

No había otra palabra, Black estaba paralizado de miedo. No solo por su propio sentido de supervivencia. ¡¿Dónde estaba Remus?! ¿De verdad iba ser capaz de regresar después de estar en ese estado, ser esa bestia? Imposible…pero lo había hecho antes. Un aullido del lobo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El enorme y furioso lobo se quemaba con los barrotes de plata, sentía sus efectos y se quedaba quieto en el centro de la jaula debilitado. El lobo amansado y acurrucado en la jaula tenía los ojos ámbar como Remus…era él. Pero diferente.

Era tan abusivo tener a los licántropos en esas condiciones, no era su culpa haber sido mordido, a cualquiera podía pasarle. Pobre hombre lobo. Y en un acto de completa imbecilidad o shock Black abrió la puerta. Esperando liberar a Remus de su prisión, como si fuera un gran cachorro incomprendido.

El lobo salió con cuidado evitando la plata de su jaula. Los ojos del lobo cambiaron radicalmente, en lugar del cálido ámbar se tornaron amarillos, había encontrado una presa.

Humano.

Los hombres lobo solo atacan humanos…mierda. El lobo se abalanzó sobre Black, quien trató de inmovilizarlo con hechizos a los que resultó inmune. En carne propia aprendería por qué eran llamadas creaturas oscuras.

Con un zarpazo lo tiró al suelo, y justo cuando iba a morderlo Black usó una de las habilidades que había estado practicando. Se trasformó en perro.

* * *

Amo mucho a mis lectores, siempre quieren más. Nos leemos mañana!


	14. Chapter 14

Estoy súper emocionada, a esta historia le llovieron muestras de apoyo y amor! **Kidaraka, Katherine Svensson,UkyouBlue** mil gracias por los follow/favs! **Katherine Svensson, VanSoFan-Naome ,Arien Agarwaen,NatLB y UkyouBlue** saludos y abrazos por haberse tomado el tiempo de escribirme, yo sé que se les complica a veces poner reviews y yo valoro mucho ese esfuerzo, de todo corazón gracias! Por eso no les fallo con las actualizaciones diarias XD alimento su vicio!

Advertencias: hoy no XD

_Capítulo 14_

Con la luz del día vino la calma. Lupin despertó desnudo, acurrucado sobre un abrigo de piel muy suave. De pronto se alarmó al notar que no estaba dentro de la jaula… ¡y no era un abrigo sino un perro! Grande, peludo, negro y fuera de todo contexto ya que Black no tenía mascotas. Trataba de quitárselo de encima pero era bastante pesado, hasta que despertó.

El perro se estiró y bostezó bastante contento. De la nada el perro se trasformó en humano, sí, el perro era Sirius Black.

‒Que jodido susto me diste anoche, mierda. Creo que a partir de anoche ya soy diabético. Pero descuida el cachorro Lunático y yo ya somos amigos.

‒ ¿L-Lunático…? Sirius pero no entiendo ¡¿No te lastimé?!

‒ ¡Que va!, me transformé en mi forma animaga. Y al no encontrar más humanos decidiste ser mi amigo y jugar toda la noche. Le puse de nombre Peludo, pero era estúpido y muy obvio, luego Quijadas, pero me gustó más Lunático. Tal vez Moony…creo que te queda mejor. Conseguiré un collar que diga Moony.

‒ ¡Basta Sirius! los hombres lobo no somos mascotas, no puedes pretender que no soy peligroso solo porque no te hice daño gracias a Merlín que eras animago. Incluso siéndolo pude haberte atacado antes de que cambiaras de forma y serías como yo.

‒Lo sé…no quería hacerte sentir mal después de que fui yo quien fue tan estúpido como para abrir la puerta. No sé por qué lo hice, honestamente.

‒Por favor no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro, no soy yo. No puedo controlarme.

‒Pero sí es tu cuerpo y eres tú el que queda con las quemaduras de plata. No es justo. Al menos esta vez no te ves herido.

‒Gracias a ti, evitaste que el lobo se hiciera daño.

‒Descuida, ya era hora de adelantarme un poco a las lecciones de animago.

‒ ¡¿No tienes las licencias?! Podrías ir a Azkaban.

‒ Las tendré, muy pronto. Y ahora más rápido ya que pude transformarme, seré el mejor de mi clase.

‒ ¿F-fue la primera vez?

‒ Así es Remus Lupin, tú fuiste mi primera vez…errr…lo siento estoy entrenado para decir piropos baratos.

Remus rio al fin. Se notaba más relajado y desnudo... Black se dio la vuelta sonrojándose. Ahora que lo pensaba había dormido sobre el chico que le gustaba estando desnudo, cubierto de pelo y garras, pero desnudo.

‒A-a…bien, pasando a otras cosas si te sientes bien vístete vamos a salir. Ya es seguro ahora que nadie quiere matarte.

‒ ¡¿Alguien me quería matar?! ‒.

Oh…Es verdad, Black recordó que nunca le había dicho al chico por qué no quería que saliera de la casa. Se había guardado ese pequeño detalle en secreto para no asustarlo.

‒ ¿Eh? No, no. Era una broma. Nadie te quiere muerto, ya parece. Solo procura estar listo en 20 minutos, comeremos afuera.

‒ Que alivio…ya sería muy mala suerte para mí. Ya me alisto‒.

Qué bueno que ya habían atrapado al asesino pensó Sirius mientras Remus tomaba su ropa alegremente.

* * *

Sirius llevó a Remus a un restaurante, no muy elegante para que no se sintiera tan incómodo. Le compró el helado de chocolate más grande. Adoraba verlo comer. Después visitaron la tienda de materiales para artistas.

‒Elije lo que gustes.

‒No tengo…

‒Yo pagaré por todo, elije. Sabes, estuve viendo algunos de tus dibujos mientras cambiaba tus cosas a la nueva habitación y son buenos‒ Mencionó Sirius y Remus ardió de vergüenza.

‒Esos eran…secretos.

‒No veo por qué, eres muy talentoso. Y lo digo como comprador de arte. De verdad sabes cómo dar expresión a la mirada de tus retratos.

‒…sí tú lo dices.

‒ ¿No me crees verdad? Te digo la verdad. Si crees que no eres suficientemente bueno y que puedes hacerlo mejor tienes que practicar mucho, ¿no? Elije los materiales que quieras y demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer.

Qué forma de manipular tan sutil tenía Black, aunque esa vez era para bien. Remus no se sentía merecedor de nada y debía empujarlo para aceptar las cosas. Incluyendo algo tan básico como la ropa, el chico le había rogado que ya no le comprara más cosas y a regañadientes entraron a la boutique.

‒ ¡Señor Black, tenemos muchos-!

‒ Alto, Alto Estela, estoy aquí por él‒Dijo señalando a su joven acompañante.

‒Oh, veamos. ¿Cómo te llamas dulzura?

‒Remus, señora.

‒Qué estilo te gustaría.

Remus estaba confundido y avergonzado de ser el centro de atención. Nunca fue esa la intención de Sirius así que intervino para indicar qué prendas le quedarían bien.

‒Muy buen gusto Señor Black, ¿y la talla?

‒Nunca he tenido nada nuevo, no sé qué medida. ‒Respondió en voz baja.

‒Descuida cariño, te tomaré aquí mismo las medidas, pasa conmigo al probador.

Se lo llevó a los probadores, Sirius eligió esa boutique porque la dueña era verdaderamente gentil y sabía que el lobito estaría en buenas manos. Al salir para obtener la aprobación de su amo Remus se veía hermoso. Tenía una camisa a cuadros violeta, un suave suéter blanco y jeans azul oscuro. Por fin mostraba su elegante figura, todo le quedaba perfecto. Sirius insistió que se llevara el conjunto puesto. Compraron muchas más prendas para su día a día.

Al caer a noche Remus estaba más callado que de costumbre, estaban sentados en una de las fuentes decorativas mirando las estrellas.

‒ ¿Qué sucede, estás cansado?

‒Un poco.

‒ ¿Hay algo que olvidé comprarte? Estamos a tiempo, las tiendas siguen abiertas.

‒Por favor no, solo no más.

‒Me puedes decir lo que sea.

‒ ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? Todo esto, comida, habitación, ropa, médicos.

‒No te entiendo.

‒No hay forma en que pueda pagarte por todo esto y me los sigues dando. No dudo que seas gentil, pero ¿por qué yo? ¿Me vas a dejar quedarme como tu sirviente un cuando el señor Potter ya no me necesite?

‒De ninguna manera, no serás mi sirviente. Te he dicho que quiero que seamos amigos y tal vez con el tiempo…Lo siento. Se está poniendo muy frio aquí afuera. Vamos a casa.

Black se había detenido antes de declararse, era muy pronto. Tenía que conservar la calma si no quería alejar a Remus.

* * *

O_o nos leemos mañana!


	15. Chapter 15

T_T buuuu nadie actualiza las historias en inglés que me gustan! Seguro que quieren que siga escribiendo por despecho XD. Pasando a este fic amo leer sus reviews y cómo están ustedes! Katherine Svensson, VanSoFan-Naome, UkyouBlue, NatL me encanta darles gusto! bienvenida!

O_O Chicos y chicas casi llegamos al final, faltan tres caps y el último es tan cortito que lo voy a publicar el mismo día. Esta historia fue motivada por ustedes lectores que son tan fieles y guapos XD

* * *

Capítulo 15

Pasaron una semana maravillosa, Sirius sentía que estaba más conectado con Remus, estaban cooperando en la casa como una pareja en lugar de amo y sirviente. Compartían las labores a pesar de las protestas de Remus. Black se moría de ganas de llevarlo a una cena romántica y declararle su amor. ¿Cursi? Tal vez, pero esta era la primera vez que se enamoraba en serio. ¿Pero qué pasaría si el otro chico no le correspondía…?

Había dado por hecho de que Remus iba lanzarse a sus brazos en cuanto se declarara. Sabía que el chico lo apreciaba mucho, pero era porque tenía un estándar demasiado bajo. Ahora pensándolo bien lo había tratado tan mal y le había mostrado todo lo podrido de su corazón. Lo conocía enfadado, demandante, grosero, mujeriego, ebrio, caprichoso y obsesivo. La mierda que en realidad era debajo de su bello rostro y elegancia.

_Inútil, no vales nada sin tu dinero. Nunca nadie te va a amar por quien eres. _Se decía a sí mismo, entre más pensaba en sus cualidades menos brillante se veía. _Cabrón de mierda, él te ha visto cómo el monstruo que eres en realidad_. La angustia lo invadía. De verdad era muy probable que no le correspondiera. Le daban ganas de llorar.

‒ ¿Sirius? ¿Estás bien, por qué lloras?

‒ ¿Yo? ‒Black se llevó las manos al rostro y era verdad las lágrimas ya estaban rodando por sus mejillas sin haberse dado cuenta.

‒ ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

‒No, no es nada. Hoy iremos al ministerio, vamos a alistarte.

‒Sí Sirius.

Black le indicó que traje le quedaría bien para presentarse al ministerio, hoy pondrían sus recuerdos en el pensadero. Black notó que todo lo que le había comprado estaba con las etiquetas puestas. A excepción de algunas prendas que había usado en la semana, todo lo demás hasta tenía las envolturas.

‒Rem, ¿por qué no has usado tu equipo de arte?

‒Ammm…no he tenido ganas.

‒ ¿Y tampoco has tenido ganas de zapatos nuevos? Dime la VERDADERA razón por la que no has abierto nada.

‒Es…es que.

‒No me voy a enojar, te lo prometo.

‒Ok, bueno, no he abierto nada por si te arrepientes de haberme comprado todo esto.

‒¿Qué?... ‒

Remus de verdad creía que Sirius sería capaz de quitarle sus cosas. Seguía temiendo que este cambio fuera uno de sus altibajos emocionales y regresara a su amargado ser en cualquier momento. Él tenía la culpa, por haberlo molestado con el asunto de los chocolates, el hecho de darle regalos y hacerlo sentir mal después. Remus no tenía forma de saber lo que motivaba el cambio en Sirius y pensaba que era algo temporal.

‒Dijiste que no te enojarías.

‒No estoy enojado, estoy decepcionado. De mí no de ti. Remus, todo esto ya te pertenece y NUNCA te lo quitaría, aun si dejaras de vivir conmigo ya te lo he regalado. Seré un cabrón pero tengo palabra. Quiero que lo disfrutes así tenga que decírtelo como una orden.

‒Gracias Sirius, ¿estás seguro? Esto es caro.

‒Más que nunca. Viste amor… ¡digo Remus!

* * *

Llegando al ministerio Potter por poco no reconocía a Remus, tan sano y lindo en su ropa nueva.

‒ ¡Wow! El cambio te ha sentado muy bien cachorrito, con razón le gustas a Sirius.

‒ Potter, cierra la puta boca si aprecias tus testículos.

‒ ¡Sígueme Lupin, es por aquí! ‒ Potter cambió de tema temiendo a su amigo.

Entraron a una de esas lúgubres cámaras del ministerio, de piso pulido negro muy elegante. Había una especie de fuente en el centro de la habitación. El mago autorizado para extraer los recuerdos ya estaba presente y ordenó que solo Remus y él permanecieran en la habitación. Potter y Black estaban afuera. Esto iba a llevar un tiempo considerable.

‒ ¿Puedo fumar aquí?

‒ No, es un edificio de gobierno.

‒ ¿De cuánto es la multa?

‒ Hmmm 600 galeones. ¡Apaga eso! No puedes resolver todo con dinero, bueno sí, pero no hacemos las reglas para que las rompas.

‒ ¡Estoy nervioso y quiero un cigarro! Además no seas hipócrita fumábamos todo el tiempo en Hogwarts. Apuesto a que tu esposita no te deja fumar en casa. ¿Quieres?

‒Éramos niños y…carajo, ¡dame una probada!

‒ ¡¿Por qué chingados tardan tanto?! ¿Ese mago no estará seduciendo a Remus verdad? ¡Porque si se atreve a tocarlo…!

‒Claro que no Black. Aquí está tu multa.

‒ ¡Pero tú también fumaste!

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación, Remus se veía asustado y lloroso.

‒¿ Rem qué te hizo? ¡Lo mataré te lo juro!

‒No me hizo nada Sirius, es solo que extrajo mis recuerdos y tuvimos que revisarlos en el pensadero. No es…algo agradable.

‒Efectivamente, verifiqué que los recuerdos de este sirviente fueran claros. Dicen todo lo que necesitábamos de reuniones muy secretas de los Pettigrew en las que él estaba atendiendo a mortífagos como los Malfoy y los Lestrange.

‒Se llama Remus Lupin no "sirviente" y ¿era necesario hacerlo ver de nuevo esas escenas?

‒Bueno un animal como este no es un ciudadano técnicamente no tiene derecho a un nombre, pero como gusten. Sí era necesario para que me indicara las habitaciones y nombres de algunas personas.

‒ ¿James, de cuánto es la multa si…?

‒ ¡Nos vamos Sirius, Remus. Gracias por todo Donovan! ‒Potter los sacó de ahí antes de que Black se metiera en un lio grande. Al salir del ministerio el ánimo mejoró mucho. Prácticamente la sentencia ya estaba hecha. Potter regresó al ministerio y Black decidió llevar a Remus a su segunda cita (aunque él no supiera que eran citas). Entraron a uno de esos ridículos restaurantes que tienen todo en rosa y rojo. Sirius siempre se habría burlado del tipo de parejas que se detenían a comer ahí, él había preferido bares o antros, pero ahora se sentía como una niña de colegio.

* * *

Remus comía despacio, ensimismado, los recuerdos eran dolorosos. Deseaba nunca haber visto nada de eso. No solo la forma en la que lo trataron a él sino a las personas que torturaban en la mansión. Difícilmente se iba a recuperar de ello. Afortunadamente para él tenía a un mago fuerte, protector y muy guapo que se estaba encargando de hacerlo sentir a salvo y feliz. Remus se sentía afortunado.

‒Pediré tu helado de chocolate.

‒Gracias Sirius por todo.

‒Algo me dice que no hablas sobre la comida.

‒ Me refiero a todo el apoyo. Me hace sentir seguro...Sirius, ya no me necesitas para nada y me dijiste que no quieres que sea tu sirviente. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? Nunca quisiste un sirviente lo dejaste claro desde el principio, puedo regresar a la agencia si tú ya no…

‒¡No! Nunca vas a regresar a la agencia. Solo te venderán a otra familia, tú ya no vas a hacer esas cosas eres mejor que eso. Remus, tengo algo que decirte. Es más bien una declaración. ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No quiero músicos me estoy declarando! Diablos, disculpa la interrupción, ¿en qué iba? Remus Lupin, quiero compartir mis días y mis noches contigo, quiero que me aceptes…Lo siento se me fue la inspiración y estoy nervioso.

‒Entiendo, Sirius. Haré lo que sea para verte feliz.

‒ ¡¿En serio?! ¿Aceptas?

‒ Sí.

‒No te vas a arrepentir, seré bueno contigo en todo momento te lo prometo. No sabes lo feliz que me haces. ¿P-puedo besarte?

Y Remus fue quién acortó la distancia entre ambos y besó a Sirius, lento, profundo y tierno. Black se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Ser correspondido era el mejor sentimiento del mundo.

* * *

De verdad todo es tan fácil? Byes!


	16. Chapter 16

NatLB, Katherine Svensson,UkyouBlue, Axriel los voy a extrañar! Chicos/chicas mañana nos despedimos con doble capítulo. Por qué estos dos se complican tanto la vida? no podrían saludarse en la calle, besuquearse en el callejón e irse a vivir a una casa de campo para tener muchos cachorritos, todo el mismo día? jajajajaja bueno...

Advertencias: temas sexuales, homosexualidad, licantoposexualidad, chocolatosexualidad.

* * *

_Capítulo 16_

Remus Lupin le había movido el piso a Sirius Black, se sentía flotando. Cada beso lo enviaba a tocar las estrellas. El brillo de las estrellas que les presentaron en el observatorio no se comparaba con la sonrisa de la persona que amaba. Esto era amor, no impulso ni capricho. Remus se veía tan lindo bajo la luz de la luna menguante.

‒ Ahí estás Sirius, Maior canis.

‒ Muy listo, exacto esa es la estrella que me dio el nombre. Mi padre se llamaba Orion, con razón es mi constelación menos favorita.

‒ No hablas mucho de tu padre.

‒ Él no era una buena persona, creo que tenemos mucho en común. De tal palo tal astilla dice el dicho.

‒ Tú eres una buena persona. La mejor persona que conozco. Te enfadas mucho y pones una fachada ruda porque quieres ocultar que te hieren fácilmente.

‒ ¿Qué? Yo no…

‒Eres más vulnerable y dulce de los que aparentas.

‒ Muy muy perceptivo _doctor _Lupin. Sí me han herido, pero no tengo derecho a quejarme después de todo he tenido una vida privilegiada.

‒ Solo porque no te han golpeado como a mí no quiere decir que no la has pasado muy mal. Sabes, a mí nunca me faltaron abrazos aunque te suene increíble. Los Pettigrew tenían una cocinera, era una anciana muy gentil, ella me enseñó lo que significa el calor humano. Aunque no podía hacer nada para sacarme de la esclavitud o detener el abuso por lo menos me ayudó en lo que podía. Ella falleció cuando yo tenía trece años. Me hizo una persona optimista.

‒Eso no lo sabía. Que envidia. Lo siento, no debería decir cosas así. Pero mis padres no me mostraron un afecto real. Los abrazos nunca se sintieron genuinos. Hubiera cambiado todos los autos y cruceros por una muestra de que soy importante.

‒ ¿Como esta? ‒Remus abrazó a Sirius, quien estaba claramente necesitado de afecto y temblaba.

‒No sé qué me pasa, No me gusta hablar de mi familia. Yo realmente odio a mi padre‒La gruesas lágrimas de Black caían sobre los hombros de Lupin.

‒Déjalo salir Sirius, está bien sentirse lastimado. Déjalo salir y no lo odies más.

Black lloró mucho rato y se sintió tan comprendido en los brazos de su amor. Al fin no necesitaba su máscara de insensibilidad. La verdad era que no se conocía muy bien a si mismo tenía muchas cosas que descubrir, este momento le había servido para darse cuenta de ello.

‒No sé qué me has hecho Lupin pero ya ni siquiera me da vergüenza llorar en público. Me volviste una nena como tú. ‒Ambos rieron y se besaron apasionadamente. Las miradas y toques se volvieron cada vez más intensos.

Salieron apresuradamente del observatorio directo a la mansión. Ambos cuerpos gritaban por hacer contacto, más íntimo y profundo. Estaban listos. Era más pronto de lo que Black había pensado pero era el momento perfecto, Remus estaba de acuerdo. Black cerró la puerta de su habitación y ambos se entregaron a una noche de pasión y placer.

* * *

Complacidos era poco para describir el estado de ambos chicos, habían sido varias rondas de sexo descarado y desinhibido. Los orgasmos no faltaron para ambas partes, sus cuerpos parecían hechos a la medida del otro, fue lo más maravilloso del mundo. Remus se levantó con dificultad en la madrugada, besó la frente de Black y le susurró dulcemente ‒Te amo Sirius…‒.

Black estaba adormilado y aun tembloroso por el esfuerzo físico. ¡Había valido la pena! Nunca se esperó que Remus pudiera ser tan salvaje, entregado y abierto…es decir, sin doble sentido. Pero era verdad, sabía que el otro chico no era virgen pero no esperaba a un experto. Sí que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Delicioso.

Trató de abrazar a su pareja, pero su lugar en la cama estaba vacío. No solo eso sino que las sábanas estaban frías hacía mucho que se había levantado. Y esperó por él pero no regresaba. Decidió levantarse, ¡mierda las piernas no lo aguantaban!

Remus estaba en su propia habitación usando pijama, como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso lo hacía sentir ofendido, pero por otra parte curioso. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Lo había insultado sin querer? ¿No le había gustado el encuentro? Movió suavemente a Remus para que se diera cuenta de su presencia. El joven se incorporó y lo saludó brevemente.

‒ ¿Por qué no te quedaste a dormir en mi cama? ‒Preguntó Black.

‒ Pues…creo que no te gusta que duerma ahí. No quise molestarte. ‒La última vez que Sirius encontró a Remus en su cama lo había levantado a jalones. Un mal recuerdo sin duda.

‒Oh…claro que quiero tenerte ahí. ¿Qué tienes, pensé que todo iba bien entre nosotros?

‒Es mi culpa, lo siento mucho. Sirius yo creo que me enamoré de ti.

‒ ¿Cómo que CREES que te enamoraste de mí?

‒ Entenderé si quieres regresarme a la agencia. Esto no debería pasar. Enamorarme si soy tu concubino. Mi obligación era tu placer durante el sexo y yo lo disfruté más de lo que debía. Lo siento fue como un hermoso sueño, lo siento… pero te amo.

‒ ¡C-o-n-c-u-b-i-n-o! ¿Eso c-crees que somos?

‒Es lo que me pediste en el restaurante…Sirius.

Remus pensaba que solo lo estaba usando para tener sexo, era casi como prostitución ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Ahora que recordaba jamás usó las palabras "amor" o "novios" al declarársele en el restaurante y había dejado que Lupin terminara la frase cuando le dijo que aceptaba. Así era como Remus pensaba que le iba a pagar a Sirius todas las cosas que le había dado, quitándose la ropa para entretenerlo. La buena noticia es que Remus había dicho que lo amaba, la mala era que lo amaba lo suficiente para aceptar ser su prostituto.

‒Soy un maldito estúpido. Remus Lupin TE AMO, que no te quepa duda. Nunca te propondría que fueras mi concubino. Fue una confusión yo pensé que habías aceptado ser mi novio, te lo juro. Recuerda que te prometí que nadie iba a tocarte sin tu permiso o degradarte y eso me incluye a mí.

‒ ¿Tú me amas? De verdad…Sirius, me haces tan feliz. ¿Pero a mí? Yo no te merezco.

‒ ¡Yo soy el afortunado aquí!

‒ Esto es demasiado bueno para mí, todo esto.

‒De verdad no me crees cuando te digo que mereces todo lo mejor. Remus, has pasado por muchas cosas que te han hecho pensar que eres inferior a los humanos. Pero no lo eres, eres como yo, como Lily, mejor que los Pettigrew. Esta sociedad está mal al hacerte creer que no mereces más que sobras de comida y ropa vieja, tú vales más que eso. Mira lo que has hecho por mí. **Me diste un hogar**.

‒Esta es tu casa yo solo la limpié.

‒Sí es mi casa, pero ere tú quien la llenó de calidez con tu buen humor, trabajo duro y lealtad. Me hiciste mejor persona.‒Black tomó la mano de Lupin entre las suyas y se acercó a él. ‒Significas todo para mi créelo porque es verdad.

‒Sirius…

‒Remus, no tienes que corresponderme porque te sientas obligado. Sé que no soy el mejor candidato para ti, pero he estado tratando de ser mejor.

‒Yo de verdad te correspondo, nunca creí que tú pudieras amarme.

‒Créelo. Eres mi vida.

Black lo llevó de regreso a su cama para que durmieran juntos, al fin como pareja.

* * *

Hasta mañana espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.


	17. Chapter 17

UkyouBlue, NatLB, Arien Agarwaen aquí está el penúltimo cap, en una horas tendrán el que sigue...eee :D no lloren o me harán llorar a mi también T_T. Y bueno, hace un fanfic es como ser el capitán de un barco, dices para donde vamos y eres el encargado de que todos lleguen bien a su destino, escuchas lo que comentan los pasajeros y te encariñas con ellos. estoy por entregar mi gorra de capitán es un placer escribir para ustedes.

Advertencias: la homosexualidad no debería tener que ser advertencia!

* * *

Capítulo 17

Meses después celebraban su primer mes de novios y la condena de todos los Pettigrew y Los Lestrange. Se reunieron con los Potter en un restaurante familiar, muy cerca de St Mungos' ya iban a internar a Lily en la pronta espera de su bebé. Platicaban también sobre otro mortífago que Remus no conocía. Decían que se había suicidado antes de ir a Askaban, Potter mencionó que había asesinado a un joven de 17 años o algo así. Sirius maldecía porque le hubiera gustado que los dementores lo hicieran pedazos.

Pasaron después a temas más alegres. En el lugar habían muchos niños pequeños jugueteando. Hablaban sobre llevar al pequeño Neville Longbottom a jugar con su bebé cuando tuvieran edad. Decidieron entre ellos apoyar a la abuela que se había quedado con la custodia del niño para darle con quien jugar y amor extra que necesitaría al crecer sin sus padres.

Hablando de jugar, en el local habían puesto juegos nuevos de disparos mágicos. Remus nunca los había visto así que James lo llevó para que los probaran. Lily sonrió al ver a su esposo tan animado como un niño con juguete nuevo, quedó sola con Sirius en la mesa.

‒ ¿Y…qué piensas? ‒ dijo Sirius con una sonrisa ganadora.

‒ Son una bonita pareja, me da mucho gusto por ustedes‒ respondió la pelirroja aunque no se veía emocionada.

‒ ¿Pero…? ‒Sirus alzó la ceja.

‒ Por favor no me lo tomes a mal pero…la verdad creo que van a terminar en una relación abusiva dentro de poco.

‒ ¿Abuso? ¿Crees que yo de verdad lo lastimaría?

‒ Oh, no físicamente. Tú no eres esa clase de persona lo sé. Pero tú mismo sabes que eres inestable, y dices cosas muy crueles sin pensar. Abuso verbal Sirius, a eso me refiero.

‒ Eso no va a pasar en esta relación porque lo amo.

‒ ¡Y no lo dudo! Lo amas, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto antes de que en un arranque de enojo lo eches a la calle? Por favor escúchame sin interrumpir, después podrás aceptarlo o ignorarlo solo déjame decirte esto. Remus tiene mucho más que perder en esta relación que tú. Él no tiene familia o recursos para mantenerse si tú decides que ya no lo amas. Esta es la primera vez que alguien se interesa en él, la primera vez que alguien le pide ser su pareja por supuesto aceptará cualquier trato de tu parte con tal de no perderte. Va a aceptar todo lo que le pidas, sin ponerte límites ¿Has visto cómo te mira cada vez que debe decidir algo? Con miedo Sirius, quiere complacerte y evita tomar decisiones que te hagan enojar. Te ama pero te tiene miedo. No podrán tener una relación estable hasta que tengan una relación igualitaria porque siguen siendo amo y sirviente‒.

Terminó de hablar la pelirroja y dolía mucho… ¿De verdad en eso acabarían? ¿Su mal carácter iba terminar quitándole lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida? ¿Por qué el amor no era suficiente para que esto durara?

‒Sirius…eso puede cambiar pero tienes que…

‒ ¡Basta, no sabes lo que dices!

Se levantó el joven, tirando dinero sobre la mesa para cubrir la cena y pasando con furia entre los demás comensales. Tomó a Remus del brazo y lo sacó de ahí. Durante el trayecto a casa las palabras carcomían su conciencia, y su comportamiento impulsivo en el restaurante había confirmado las sospechas de Lily Potter. Maldita sea. Ahora tenía algo importante que probar llegando a casa...

* * *

‒ Remus amor, ¿puedes traerme leche caliente?

‒Claro Sirius‒ Dijo contento y se levantó a cumplir los deseos de su pareja. Calentó la leche y la llevó a la sala.

‒Té amor. Te dije té.

‒ Pero estoy seguro que…ok, perdón enseguida lo traigo‒ Se apresuró a servir té.

‒Amor, deja esa taza aquí tengo vino. Ah lo siento solo alcanza para mí.

‒ No importa Siri. ¿Vemos una película?

‒Ok, elige lo que quieras ver.

‒Muero de ganas por ver esta.

‒Que mal gusto tienes, mejor ponemos un concierto.

‒Lo que tú quieras Sirius.

Se dispusieron a ver el concierto acurrucados en la sala, con una manta abrigadora entre ambos.

‒Remus, tengo algo que decirte‒Sirus puso un tono serio.

‒ ¿Si? ‒peguntó nervioso.

‒No estoy contento con nuestra vida sexual, eres aburrido. Un total frígido, creo que ya no me excitas. Quiero invitar a alguien a la cama. Quiero mirar cómo te folla un hombre grande, gordo y sudoroso. Como una especie de fetiche ¿Qué opinas? ¿Por qué esa cara de susto?

‒Es que yo no…no me gusta mucho la idea.

‒Sólo unas cuantas veces, hasta te podría tomar fotografías para recordar. Eso me encantaría. ¿Lo harías por mí?

‒N-no estoy seguro…aunque yo haría lo que fuera por ti, te amo.

Remus trató de abrazarlo pero Black lo rechazó, mirándolo alarmado. Sería que se venía otro de sus cambios de humor.

‒ ¡¿Pero qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?! **¡¿Por qué dejas que te trate así?!**

‒ Sirius, perdón.

‒ ¡¿No te disculpes?!

‒ Es que no sé qué más decir.

‒ Lily tenía razón, esto no va a funcionar ‒Decía Sirius en un volumen mucho más bajo con las manos en el rostro, herido por la verdad.

‒ Entiendo…Sirius, yo sabía que esto no iba a durar. Te agradezco por todo el tiempo qué pasamos juntos‒ Remus se aguantaba las lágrimas al darse la vuelta y caminar para salir de la habitación.

‒ ¿Qué, de qué hablas? ¿A dónde vas? ‒Preguntó Sirius poniéndose en frente para cortarle el paso.

‒A empacar, ambos sabemos que eres demasiado bueno para mí…tarde o temprano terminaríamos y me pedirías que me fuera.

‒ ¿Eso es lo que piensas que estoy diciendo? ¡No, no amor! Lo siento lo siento mucho, por todo. Por cómo te traté desde que cruzaste esa puerta, por gritarte, asustarte y abandonarte. Por todo lo que dije hoy. Yo estaba haciendo una prueba muy estúpida, nunca debí dejarte pasar por esto. Remus, te amo y no quiero que te vayas. ‒Sirius abrazó a su novio dulcemente y reafirmó lo dicho con un beso. Mirándolo a los ojos continuó.

‒ Cuando digo que no funcionará no digo que me he dado por vencido. Hablé con Lily, me dijo que terminaríamos muy mal porque tú aun me ves como tu amo. ¿No es así? Y yo sigo teniendo muchos problemas emocionales. Soy egoísta, grosero, abusivo, un bastardo en general. Quiero trabajar en eso, aprenderé a controlarme y hacerte muy feliz. Quiero que te sientas como mi igual por eso quiero que tengas la educación que siempre quisiste.

‒ ¿Pero qué dices?

‒Que yo te voy a apoyar para que estudies magia y tengas un empelo respetable.

‒ ¿De verdad? ¡¿Harías eso por mí?! Pero…soy un hombre lobo, nadie me dará la oportunidad.

‒Es hora de que eso cambie, que mi dinero y figura pública sirvan para cambiar para bien.

‒ Te amo tanto…

‒Y yo a ti. Y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa. El hecho que fueras un sirviente no me daba derecho a gritarte o insultarte. Yo soy horrible y tú eres perfecto. Voy a cambiar, esta vez con ayuda.

‒Yo me esforzaré para ser independiente. Ya verás, seré exitoso como tú‒.

Y con un beso sellaron el pacto entre ambos.

* * *

Nos leemos en unas horas :D


	18. Chapter 18

¡Alto! ya leíste el cap anterior? recuerda que hoy publiqué dos.

* * *

Capítulo 18

Remus regresaba a casa cansado de las prácticas en el hospital, era una noche fresca y se moría de ganas de llegar a su departamento a acurrucarse en las mantas y tomar chocolate caliente. Al abrir la puerta su novio estaba ahí haciendo un desastre.

‒¡Sirius Black!

‒ ¡Remmy bonito, no te esperaba en casa tan temprano!

‒¿Pero qué hiciste con la sala? ¡Hay pintura y periódicos por todos lados, eres peor que un cachorro desordenado!

‒ ¡No mires hacia allá!

En letras enormes había un mensaje de pintura fresca que decía claramente: _Remus cásate conmigo. _

‒Black, esta es la forma menos romántica, absurda y cretina que pudiste usar. ¡Pintarme las paredes en lugar de ponerlo en una manta o algo! Obviamente te voy a decir que sí, pero vas a tener que dejarme todo como estaba.

‒¿Entonces sí?

‒ Sí. Sabes que sí.

Se besaron apasionadamente, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. No cabía duda que todo lo que habían pasado era para encontrarse, una posibilidad en millones. Sirius le puso el anillo de compromiso a su futuro esposo.

‒Black cachorrito travieso, no hay pastel para ti esta noche por destruir mi casa.

‒ ¿Pero sexo sí?

‒ ¿Tú qué crees?

Sería una mentira decir que fueron felices para siempre. Tuvieron momentos muy difíciles, enfrenándose a un mundo que le teme a lo diferente, a lo que llaman monstruos. Pasaron por muchas penas para volverse partes iguales el uno con el otro.

Pero fuera de ello sí fueron felices. Remus no sólo estudió magia sino que se convirtió en un sanador, se especializó en creaturas oscuras y llegó a corregir muchos libros de texto que tenían información errónea sobre los hombres lobo. Logró que muchas generaciones después los estudiantes pudieran ver el lado humano de las creaturas oscuras.

Moony y Padfoot fue una fundación sostenida por Sirius Black en la que los niños mordidos por hombres lobo podían transformarse sin ser sometidos en jaulas de plata y con la vigilancia de un animago. Con estas prácticas el uso de las jaulas fue cada vez menos frecuente y con el bálsamo de lobo creado para mantener la conciencia humana aun en la transformación fue más fácil dar un trato digno a los lobos.

La mente de la sociedad mágica no cambió rápido. Pero su relación tan abierta hizo más fácil la relación para otras parejas mago-hombre lobo. Y al oír la historia de Remus muchos magos jóvenes se vieron inspirados para luchar contra las agencias de servicios mágicos y derechos de las creaturas mágicas. Poco a poco serían un icono. No es como si ellos hubieran planeado tal reacción, estaban juntos porque se amaban no para dar un ejemplo.

Sí, el sexo era épico, sí los besos eran dulces y sí las noches de película siguieron. Se mudaron a un departamento que pagaron entre los dos, más acogedor que la lúgubre mansión. Ahí cuidaban a los niños de sus amigos. El pequeño Harry Potter creció y desarrolló una relación de más que amistad con Neville Longbottom. Sirius, su padrino, fue el primero en enterarse y abrir la boca para arruinar la sorpresa.

Así fue como construyeron su pequeño nido después de la guerra. Más que nada la guerra dentro de sí mismos, después de tanto dolor y lágrimas y furia y desesperanza encontraron el alivio en los brazos de uno y otro. Un lugar al que llamar hogar.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas eso es todo. A mis lectores y futuros lectores les mando besos y saludos, espero que en algún momento este escrito les haya llegado al corazón o entretenido aunque fuera por un rato. Yo sí me divertí y les agradezco que me hayan dejado contarles una historia de principio a fin. Recuerden que pueden dar favoritos o seguir comentando sus capítulos favoritos. TODAS LAS REVIEWS HAN SIDO MARAVILOSAS! Gracias!

NatLB te prometí terminar la historia y aquí está gracias que nunca dejaste un solo capítulo sin comentar Llegué a temer por la vida de Black! O_o se lo merecía...XD. besos!

Espero poder escribir más historias! Si gustan me pueden agregar a sus alertas de autores. Nos leemos luego 3


End file.
